Every move is magic
by D2L
Summary: Kyuhyun dengan kebiasaannya yang suka terlambat malah mendapat masalah aneh, bukan sekedar hukuman seperti membersihkan toilet atau diskors, melainkan hukuman untuk menyelesaikan sebuah tantangan di dunia aneh. Dunia penuh imajinasi seperti Alice in Wonderland. Atau ini lebih tepat disebut permainan untuk menyenangkan seseorang?/R n R, please! *puppy eyes*/
1. Chapter 1

**Every move is magic**

**By Lee Lolina**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Adventure/Frindship**

**Sumarry: Kyuhyun dengan kebiasaannya yang suka terlambat malah mendapat masalah aneh, bukan sekedar hukuman seperti membersihkan toilet atau diskors, melainkan hukuman untuk menyelesaikan sebuah tantangan di dunia aneh. Dunia penuh imajinasi seperti Alice in Wonderland. Atau ini lebih tepat disebut permainan untuk menyenangkan seseorang?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar itu besar sekali. Dan juga gelap. Hanya ada beberapa lilin kecil saja yang memberikan penerangan. Kamar itu juga dikelilingi dinding yang sangat kokoh. Terbuat dari batu besar seperti dinding istana dan bukan terbuat dari batu bata biasa. Ruangan itu juga jika saja lebih diberikan penerangan yang lebih, dapat terihat perabotan mewah dan sebuah tempat tidur bertirai dengan ukuran queen size berada di tengah ruangan.

Di atas tempat tidur itu, tidurlah seorang pemuda dengan perawakan wajah yang sangat manis. Kulitnya seputih susu. Rambutnya sehalus kain sutra. Wanginya seharum bunga-bunga, tapi tampaknya semua itu dia tidak sadari dan ketahui. Hanya orang-orang disekelilingnya yang terus merawatnya hingga masih seperti ini.

Sudah bulanan dia tertidur. Tidak bangun-bangun dari alam sadarnya. Tertidur seperti putri di dongeng _Sleeping Beauty_ yang jika dicium oleh pangeran akan terbangun kembali, tapi sayangnya ini bukan dongeng. Tidak semudah itu membuat pemuda yang tertidur ini terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Sudah puluhan ilmuan ternama di dunia disewa oleh ayahnya untuk membangunkan putra tercintanya, tapi semuanya berkata ini adalah hal yang langkah. Baru saja terjadi. tidak ada alasan pasti kenapa anak ini bisa tertidur. Dan tidak ada alasan pasti pula bagaimana membangunkan anak ini.

Lalu suatu hari seorang ilmuan datang dengan sendirinya kekediaman pemuda itu. Namanya tidak tersohor atau bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan ilmuan-ilmuan terkenal dan pintar yang disewa ayah anak itu, tapi dalam keadaan yang kalut, ayah anak itu menerima siapa saja yang bisa menyembuhkan anak satu-satunya, walaupun sering kali para penjahat menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyusup masuk ke dalam.

Ilmuan dengan penampilan tidak menunjang itu, datang menemui sang ayah dan mengatakan semua apa yang dia ketahui mengenai penyakit yang diderita oleh sang pemuda. Sang ayah dan juga sang ilmuan kini berada pada ruangan khusus yang besar, seperti ruang pertemuan dimana hanya ada mereka berdua. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dengan halangan sebuah meja cukup besat dan panjang serta ukiran-ukiran rumit pada meja berlapis emas itu.

Ilmuan itu lalu mulai pembicaraan dengan mengatakan bahwa penyakit itu adalah penyakit _Sleeping Death_-itulah nama penyakit yang dinamakannya-yang jarang terjadi di kota, tapi banyak terjadi pada daerah desa-desa terutama tempat lahir dan tinggal ilmuan itu.

Katanya, penyakit _Sleeping Death_ itu menjangkit seseorang yang sedang dalam emosi yang labil atau mendapatkan tekanan yang membuatnya depresi, stress dan seperti ingin bunuh diri, tidak ingin ada di dunia ini lagi. Penyakit itu banyak ditemukan di daerah pedesaan karena tentu saja ekonomi yang tidak bagus, dan fasilitas, dan juga jangan lupa perbudakan sangat kental di sana. Akan banyak orang yang ingin untuk mengambil nyawanya sendiri dan muncullah penyakit itu.

Sang ilmuan berkata bahwa, mungkin saja virus _Sleeping Death_ itu sudah mulai menular masuk ke dalam kota melalui perantara angin yang sangat bagus. Sang pemuda yang saat itu sedang mendapat tekanan berat dari lingkungannya akan sangat mudah terjangkit penyakit itu dan akhirnya terlelap hingga sekarang.

Sang ayah yang mendengar perkataan itu hanya bisa terdiam. Sepertinya perkataan sang ilmuan benar adanya. Lalu sang ayah mulai bercerita bahwa dulu, sehari sebelum sang anak tertidur dan tidak bangun lagi, dia dan istrinya bercerai. Anak terakhir mereka dibawa oleh sang istri dan anak pertama yaitu sang pemuda dibawa oleh ayahnya. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan kenapa penyakit itu bisa bersarang pada anaknya.

Setelah selesai bercerita sang ayah pertanya pada sang ilmuan, "Apakah penyakit ini bisa menimbulkan kematian?"

Sang ilmuan menjawab,"untuk apa saya menamakan penyakit itu dengan nama Sleeping Death jika tidak menimbulkan kematian? Penyakit itu akan menimbulkan kematian setelah sang korban kurang lebih terjangkit selama tiga tahun. Sebetulnya bukan penyakit itu yang menyebabkan kematian, tapi prosesnya sang terjakit tidak mendapatkan asupan makanan dan daya kerja tubuhnya akan mulai turun dan turun sampai tidak bisa bekerja lagi dan akhirnya meninggal. Sama seperti orang yang terkena koma jika tidak segera bangun."

"Kau yakin anakku terjangkit _Sleeping Death_? Kau sendiri mengatakan bahwa ini sama dengan koma. Bisa saja anakku hanya terkena koma dan akan segera bangun," ucap sang ayah dengan sedikit nada dikeraskan.

"Mungkin, tapi Anda sudah menyewa puluhan ilmuan yang bahkan mengatakan itu bukan koma. Mereka tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya karena tentu saja mereka tinggal di kota yang masih belum terjangkit penyakit itu. Beda dengan saya yang tinggal di tempat asli penyakit itu dan lagi, gejala yang terlihat oleh anak Anda sama dengan gejala yang ditimbulkan oleh ibu saya yang dulu terkena penyakit itu," jelas sang ilmuan.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu?"

"Dia sudah mati. Tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Diam. Hening. Tidak ada yang berani berkomentar.

Sang ayah hanya tersenyum lemah."Berarti memang anakku akan mati juga sama seperti ibumu."

"Tidak." Sang ilmuan langsung membantah dengan cepat. "Anakmu bisa selamat. Perbandingannnya memang seimbang, tapi itu lebih baik daripada ibuku yang saat itu perbandingannya 1:99."

Sang ayah menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu anak muda?"

"Sesaat ibuku meninggal, saya berpikir keras bagaimana membuat sesuatu yang bisa menyelamatkan semua orang dari penyakit itu. 5 tahun saya bekerja untuk mencari sesuatu itu," jelas sang ilmuan.

Sang il muan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jas lab usang yang dikenakannya. "Ini adalah mikrochip yang ada di dalam kaca tipis ini bisa merekam segala sesuatu dengan sangat jernih hampir seperti aslinya dan akan membuat sang penikmat akan merasa seperti dialah yang juga ikut dalam segala kegiatan yang terekam itu."

Sang ilmuan meletakkan kaca tipis itu di atas meja berlapis emas itu. "Yang membuat sang korban tertidur adalah karena adanya tekanan batin, masalah, stress, impian yang tidak terkabulkan dan yang lainnya. Lalu saya mulai berpikit bagaimana jika membuat semua hal negatif itu hilang? Kita bisa membuatnya hilang dengan memberikan semacam motivasi, memperlihatkan keadaan yang lebih baik dari keadaan terakhir yang dilihatnya atau mengabulkan satu impiannya."

"Lalu kau membuat mikrochip itu untuk membuat sang korban melihat kenyataan yang lebih baik, tapi kau yakin itu bisa membuatnya terbangun?" tanya sang ayah.

"Tidak sepenuhnya, tapi seseorang yang mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk sembuh dari suatu penyakit maka akan sembuh tapi yang pesimis penyakit itu malah semakin mengerogotoinya sama seperti penyakit itu. jika dia sudah menemukan arti hidupnya, semangatnya, ada keinginan untuk melanjutkan hidup lagi maka dia akan melawan penyakit itu dan presentasinya 90% bahwa dia akan segera bangun. Dia rindu dengan tempatnya menjalani kehidupan ini," jelas sang ilmuan.

"Kau jenius anak muda. Aku akan membayar mahal akan hal ini dan merekomendasimu menjadi salah satu ilmuan di laboratorium terkenal. Bakatmu tidak bisa disia-siakan," sang ayah menawarkan tawaran yang menggiurkan.

Tapi rupanya sang ilmuan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Anda tidak perlu membuang-buang uang Anda untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti seperti itu dan masih banyak orang yang bahkan lebih pintar yang seharusnya mendapatkan tawaran Anda."

"Tapi, aku harus memberikan balas budi," ucap sang ayah.

"Bagaimana dengan menguji mikrochip itu? Bila benda itu memang bisa membuat anak Anda terbangun, saya ingin berpesan satu hal yaitu supaya Anda memproduksi benda itu secara massal dan membagikannya ke daerah pedesaan dengan gratis supaya semua orang yang ada di sana yang terjangkit bisa sembuh. Itu lebih baik daripada hanya saya yang mendapatkan kesenangan sementara," ucap sang ilmuan dengan penuh keyakinan.

Sang ayah dari anak yang menjadi korban penyakit itu hanya bisa terdiam. Dia sangat salut dengan hati yang mulia anak ini. Biasanya, orang-orang akan mulai memberikan nominal tinggi, memeras kekayaan yang ada padanya, tapi tidak dengan anak ini. Dia malah lebih mementingkan kepentingan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu itu, tapi aku tetap harus memberikanmu imbalan," ucap sang ayah ngotot.

Sang ilmuan menghelah napas dan berpikir sejenak. Sebetulnya ada satu hal yang ingin sekali lagi dimintanya, tapi hal itu sangatlah berat dan juga bisa dibilang ilegal, tapi sepertinya dia harus mengatakannya karena orang yang ada di depannya ini sangat keras kepala. "Bagaimana dengan membiarkan saya melintasi waktu dengan menggunakan mesin waktu yang Anda punya?"

"Itu mustahil dan juga ilegal, tapi mungkin aku bisa mempertimbangkannya ketika kau menyebutkan alasan yang tepat dan meyakinkanku bahwa kau tidak akan menyalahgunakannya."

"Terlalu menyedihkan untuk tinggalkan di zaman dimana ibumu mati dan kau tidak bisa lupa akan kejadian itu untuk selama-lamanya. Masa lalu kelam itu akan terus menjadi bayang-bayang hidup saya sampai kapapun. Saya tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya seperti yang lainnya. Semuanya akan tampak jelas tanpa ada samar sedikitpun," ucap sang ilmuan.

"Kau pengidap-"

Sang ilmuan langsung memotong perkataan sang ayah. "Ya, _Hypertymestic Syndrome_."

"Tapi, hanya dengan berpindah dimensi saja kau tidak akan bisa melupakannya."

"Aku punya cara sendiri yang tidak boleh Anda ketahui."

Sang ayah lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jasnya yang mahal itu. sebuah kunci yang terbuat dari kristal berwarna keunguan. Tidak lupa juga dengan design mata kunci yang sangat rumit.

"Kita menukarkan barang itu dengan barang ini," ucap sang ayah.

Sang ilmuan tersenyum, tapi sebelum kunci itu berada di tangannya, sang ayah lagi-lagi mengutarkan sebuah pertanyaan,"dari mana aku tahu bahwa mikrochip ini tidak diselipkan racun berbahaya yang bisa membuat anakku mati? Kau tahu aku orang kaya yang dibenci dan akan banyak orang yang menginginkan penderitaanku."

"Percayalah. Aku tidak mungkin melukai anak sebaik dia. Alasanku datang ke sini bukan semata-mata supaya Anda yang kaya raya dapat memproduksi mikrochip itu dan membagikannya kepada orang-orang di desa saya, tapi saya memang ingin menyembuhkan anak Anda sendiri karena alasan tertentu." Ilmuan itu tersenyum terakhir kalinya untuk orang-orang di zaman ini, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam black hole yang tercipta oleh mesin waktu yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang ayah mulai membuka-buka album milik anaknya. Mengenang senyuman manis yang kemungkinan tidak akan pernah dilihatnya lagi. Lalu dia menemukan sebuah surat yang diselipkan anaknya,

_Aku senang sekali bisa mengunjungi desa yang ada diseberang timur itu! banyak sekali berbagai macam tanaman yang tidak pernah kulihat di kota. Dimana-mana padang rumput seperti makanan sehari-hari. Hutan-hutan yang rimbat dan juga penuh imajinasi! Aku jadi pingin bertualang seperti Alice in Wonderland dan lainnya. Apalagi aku ketemu dengan anak yang sangat baik! Aku ingin ketemu dengannya lagi suatu saat._

Di bawah dari amplop surat itu, ada sebuah foto yang berukuran sangat besar. Letaknnya sangatlah sebab hanya ada satu foto iyu yang terpajang sendiri, tidak seperti yang lainnya yang biasa terpajang berpasangan.

"Panggilkan ilmuan Tan Hangeng. Ada project yang ingin kubaerikan padanya dan setelah selesai, aku akan memanggil ilmuan itu kembali lagi," ucapnya dengan ambigu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Year 2012 [09.00 AM]**

Dengan tergesa-gesa anak itu berlari menabrak siapa saja yang ada di depannya. Matanya terbulatkan ketika menangkap sebuah banguann mewah yang ada di depannya dengan pintu gerbang yang hampr tertutup. Hanya tersisa cela 5 cm saja.

Anak itu menghelah napas. Dia lalu mengambil jalan alternatif lain dengan berbelok ke arah kanan pada tempatnya berdiri sekarang yang membuatnya para petugas piket itu tidak akan melihat bahwa dia terlambat. Lalu ketika sampai di bagian paling ujung dari bangunan itu, dia memanjat dengan cepat dan terjatuh pada semak-semak yang ada di sana.

Tanpa mempedulikan penampilannya yang berantakan, dia dengan cepat menoleh ke arah kanan dan juga kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang meyadarinya datang terlambat dan menggunakan pintu gerbang yang tidak biasa.

Baru saja dia bernafas lega, tubuhnya menengang ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. "Kau terlambat lagi,ya, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun terhormat? Akan kuberikan kau hukuman yang sangat berat supaya kau kapok!" seruan itu berasal dari guru piket dan juga sekaligus guru matematika tersadis dengan hukumannya. Terakhir kali, anak itu, terlambat, dia disuruh untuk membersihkan ruang planetarium yang sangat berdebu dan jarang digunakan. Sekarang apa coba?

"Kau akan merapikan semua buku yang ada di perpustakaan bocah sialan," ucap Kim Heechul, nama lengkap dari guru sadis itu.

Kyuhyun, anak yang tukang bikin malasah itu hanya bisa menganga lebar dan berwajah pucat. "Kau gila! Kau menyuruhku merapikan ruangan paling membosankan yang tidak akan pernah kuinjaki yang berukuran dua kali lipat dari lapangan sepak bola!" anak itu berteriak dengan suara keras.

Heechul memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Dasar! Kemana tata bicara sopanmu terhadap orang yang lebih tua apalagi gurumu, hah? Sudah cepat pergi sana! Atau kau mau aku menambah hukumanmu nanti?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat berdiri dan berlari secepat mungkin meninggalkan guru sadis itu.

Sang guru yang tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi anak didiknya yang lumanyan lucu, tapi segera digelengkan kepalanya ketika orang itu adalah bocah pembuat masalah seperti Kyuhyun. Heechul mengeluarkan sebuah jam antik dari saku celananya. Jam itu aneh. Mulai dari design apalagi jarum dan angka yang tertera di sana.

"Sudah waktunya, tuanku. Sudah waktunya," ucapnya dengan suara sekecil bisikan. Lalu dia mulai kembali memasukkan jam aneh itu dan segera berjalan kembali ke gedung sekolah utama untuk mulai mengajar di kelas jam pertamanya ini. jangan sampai dia dicap sebagai tukang terlambat sama dengan bocah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendobrak pintu perpusatakaan yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni berkualitas tinggi itu dengan sangat keras. Sang penjaga perpustakaan, Shindong, langsung terkaget.

"Wah, aku tidak pernah melihatmu. Kau kalangan dari orang-orang itu,ya?" Shindong tertawa kecil meremehkan sambil tetap memegang sebuah buku.

Kyuhyun masih saja mengatur napasnya. Posisinya sekarang sedang dalam keadaan sedikit bungku, tangan bertumpu pada kedua lutut, dan pandangan, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, tapi setelah mendengar perkataan Shindong, dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap penjaga perpustakaan itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Diam kau bakpao. Lebih baik kau kembali membaca buku dan ngemil untuk membuat badanmu semakin bulat," Kyuhyun melontarkan kata-kata menusuk.

Shindong menatapnyanya dengan tatapan marah, tapi dia tetap diam. 'Sial anak ini,' batin Shindong kesal.

"Kau berhenti mengomel. Cepat bersihkan perpustakaan ini. aku bahkan hampir tidak bisa melihat judul-judul buku yang tercetak pada ribuan buku di sini karena tebalnya debu. Cepat lakukan atau aku akan membuat Heechul semakin memperberat hukumanmu," ucap Shindong dengan datar. Dia kembali mengalihkan perhatian dengan membaca buku yang sempat dilupakannya tadi.

"Cerewet! Aku baru saja mau melakukanya!" Dan setelah berkata itu, Kyuhyun denan jalan ogah-ogahan dan hentakan kaki kasar karena kesal, menuju salah satu rak yang dengan tempatnya berada berjalan, tapi langkahnya berhenti saat mendengar seruan dari penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"Berhenti! Kau itu memang suka sekali yang praktis,ya? rak yang berada di dekatku itu sudah pasti sama sekali tidak berdebu, tapi beda dengan rak-rak buku yang berada di paling belakang. Mereka semua berdebu tidak karuan. Rak-rak itulah yang harus kau bersihkan. Jangan lupa juga dengan rak-rak buku yang berada di lantai atas," ucap Shindong dengan panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun dengan slow motion membalikkan kepalanya menatap Shindong sambil memainkan sudut bibirnya ke kiri tanda dia sebal dan juga jangan lupa alis dan dahi yang berkerut bukan main. 'Sialan bakpao gendut ini,' batin Kyuhyun kesal.

'Haha... aku berhasil membalas bocah tengik itu. satu sama,' batin Shindong senang. Dia bersusaha menutupi senyuman dan ketawanya di balik buku besar dan tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu lagi? Hush! Cepat pergi sana dan selamat bekerja!" seru Shindong.

Tidak mau melihat wajah Shindong yang seperti mengejeknya, Kyuhyun segera pergi dari sana dengan cepat, masih seperti sebelumnya, dengan hentakan kaki yang keras.

Wajah ekspresi suram langsung terpampang pada wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku disuruh membersihkan rak sampah penuh debu berumur berabad-abad dalam waktu mainku yang berharga?" sepertinya urat nadi milik Kyuhyun sudha mulai tampak disisi dahinya.

"Sial. Lain kali aku harus mengerjai kedua manusia menyebalkan itu habis-habisan," gerutunya sambil mulai memilih satu buku untuk dibersihkannya pertama kali, tapi kemudian dia berhenti. Tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Err... dengan apa aku akan membersihkan buku ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa,"masa aku harus kembali lagi? Gila, untuk sampai ke sini saja tenagaku rasanya sudah hampir terkuras semua." Yeh, itulah repotnya punya perpustakaan super besar.

Dengan kesal dan tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun mendendang rak buku yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun baru saja menyadari kebodohannya itu dan tidak bisa menghindar dari kesialan lain yang akan menimpanya lagi karena kesalahannya lagi.

Rak buku itu perlahan bergetar dan tampak seperti akan mau tumbang dan beberapa detik kemudian hal itu terjadi. rak buku itu tumbang, tapi untung saja karena di belakangnya ada tembok, rak buku itu berhenti terjatuh dengan si tembok sebagai peyangganya, tapi muatan itu dengan beruntun terus berjatuhan dan seperti membuat kuburan kertas untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya dengan keras ke atas untuk membuat celah untuknya dan kemudian dia membuat badannya lurus dan kepalanya keluar dari tumpukan buku itu, walau dia sekarang masih keadaan duduk.

"Puehh! Sial. Kenapa nasibku sial sekali kali ini?!" Dia memuntahkan debu-debu yang masih ke dalam mulutnya dan membersihkan wajahnya yang kotor. Pandangannya masih kabur karena insiden tadi, tapi entah kenapa atau memang benda itu yang mencolok sehingga Kyuhyun tertarik.

Kyuhyun memandang benda itu dengan tatapan aneh. Itu sebuah buku. Well, memang tidak heran jika ada buku yang ada di dekatnya, dibadannya saja ada, tapi ada yang aneh dengan buku itu. buku itu adalah satu-satunya buku yang tidak terjatuh dari rak. Ukurannya yang besar membuatnya tersangkut dan memungkinkan untuk tidak terlepas dari cela rak tempat penyimpanan buku dan lagi buku itu tampak diletakkan pada bagian yang terdalam dan diluarnya di tumpuk dengan buku lainnya untuk menyamarkan keadaannya dan membuat debu-debu bahkan tidak bisa mengotorinya walau hanya sedikit.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dengan badan yang agak dibungkukkan karena takut kepalanya akan terjedot dengan rak miring yang ada di atasnya. Dia dengan tenaga yang cukup besar menarik buku itu. dia semakin memperbesar tenaganya dan kali ini menggunakan kedua tangannya. berhasil, tapi badannya malah terhantam ke tembok karena daya tarik yang terlalu kuat.

"Auchh." Badannya kini betul-betul semakin remuk rasanya.

Dia terjatuh terduduk. Sedikit meringis, tapi pandangannya kembali terhadap buku yang kini digenggam oleh kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun adalah orang yang benci membaca. Benci belajar. Benci buku. Tidak ada satupun yang disukainya walaupun itu komik, jadi, buku apapun tidak akan pernah bisa menarik perhatiannya, tapi beda dengan buku kali ini. Ada ketertarikan yang baru pertama kali Kyuhyun rasakan.

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Gembok?" anak itu meraba benda yang seperti terlapis emas berkarat-karat,"tidak terkunci," lanjutnya. Kyuhyun melepaskan gembok itu dari besi pengait dan meletakkannya di atas tumpukan buku yang ada di sampingnya.

"Bahasa latin?" Kyuhyun memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan guru bahasa alien-itu julukan untuk bahasa latinnya- ketika menjelaskan, tapi dia sempat melihat jenis dan ciri-ciri tulisan alien itu.

"Sial. Sama sekali tidak terbaca." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengeluarkan kata makian kesukaannya.

Dia meraba-raba kertas itu. Masih halus walau sudah mulai menguning. Berapa umur buku ini? dan kenama buk yang mirip dengan barang antik yang harusnya menjadi barang pelelangan di dunia internasional bisa ada di sini? Apa sekolah ini mencurinya dan menyembunyikannya?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menjernihkan kepalanya yang berpikir ngawur. Tubrukan buku-buku berdebu itu tadi sudah mulai membuat otaknya koslet dan semakin eror saja.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri ketika dia merasakan tangannya seperti tertarik masuk. Pandangannya sontak saja terarah pada tangan kanan yang tadi membelai kertas itu. di tengah-tengah kertas itu muncul cairan lengket yang berwarna hitam. Fungsinya mirip sekali dengan lumpur hisap, tapi kali ini lebih mengerikan dan menjijikan.

Kyuhyun berusaha keras menarik tangannya sekuat tenaga agar tangannya bisa ketarik keluar dari cengkraman sang cairan lengket berwarna hitam. Tapi semakin anak itu berusaha lepas, cairan itu semakin memperkuat tarikannya juga, dan besar dari cairan itu semakin menjalar ke samping-sampingnya dan semakin membesar.

Bermula dari sebuah titik , semakin besar seperti lingkaran yang berukuran diameter 14 cm, lalu menjadi besar memenuhi satu halaman, lalu mulai menjalar ke halaman ke sampingnya sampai buku yang terbuka menyediakan 2 sisi kertas itu semuanya sudah berwarna hitam, lengket dan cairan itu juga meletup-lentup membentuk bola-bola kecil yang ada mengenai beberapa sisi badan Kyuhyun.

Cairan hasil letupan itu mulai mempelebar dirinya kembali. Kyuhyun semakin memandang takut. Kini tubuhnya juga seperti dimakan oleh cairan aneh yang entah apa itu dan lalu kemudian hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, seluruh badannya sudah terrogoti seutuhnya oleh cairan itu. cairan itu seperti mempunyai sifat asam juga, seakan-akan cairan hitam itu melelehkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang berbentuk padat dan perlahan menjadi endapan yang mulai terjatuh ke lantai karena sudah tidak punya penopang.

Ketika sudah mencair semua dan menjadi cairan lengket di lantai, tiba-tiba saja radius wilayah dan tingkat kepekatan mereka berkurang. Mereka menjadi semakin kecil dan tampak seperti air. Lalu menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun, kecuali buku yang berhamburan di mana-mana.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu sangat mengerikan. Siapa yang mau menjadi korban makhluk entah apa itu dan melahapmu hingga kau tidak ada lagi di dunia ini? Tidak ada, kan? Lalu, ketika ada orang yang mengalami kejadian itu disekitarmu, kenapa kau tidak segera menolongnya?

Seseorang melihat semuanya dari lantai 2 dari perpustakaan itu, tapi dia diam saja. Memasang wajah datar seperti apa yang dialami Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah hal yang patut membuatnya kaget, takut, jijik. Apa yang dialami anak malang itu seperti kejadian biasa untuk matanya.

Orang itu berpakaian aneh. Memakai jubah dan baju yang berornamen rumit, seperti pakaian kerajaan dengan harga selangit. Dari jubahnya juga terdapat kain yang membuat wajahnya tertutupi oleh semacam kerudung berwarna hitam, wajah seputih salju itu hanya bisa terlihat setengah saja. Tangan sebelah kanannya memegang sebuah apel semerah bibirnya.

Perlahan diangkat tangannya agar dia bisa menatap apel tersebut. Dia menggertakkan giginya dan meremas apel itu sampai mulai retak dan hanucr menjadi berkeping-keping. Tangannya basah oleh cairan sari yang muncrat dari buah tersebut.

"Red Ridding Hood. Aku akan membunuhmu lihat saja. Kau dan ayahmu telah membuatku sengsara," ucapnya dengan nada yang berbahaya.

Tangannya yang basah itu dikibas-kibaskan, lalu setelah merasa lumayan kering, dia memasukkan tangannya ke balik jubahnya dan meraih sebuah benda kecil. Sebuah kunci yang terbuat dari kristal yang berwarna kuning dan jangan lupa ornamen rumit yang timbul di kristal itu.

Orang itu melayangkan kucni tersebut ke udara dan memutarnya ke sebelah kanan. Perlahan muncul gumpalan aneh di udara. Gumpalan dengan warna yang senada dengan cairan aneh yang memakan Cho Kyuhyun tadinya. Gumpalan cairan hitam itu mulai membesar sampai setinggi orang tersebut. Dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sana dan menghilang bersama pusaran cairan hitam aneh yang melayang di udara.

Pemandangan langkah itu lagi-lagi dilihat oleh manusia lainnya, tapi lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bertindak. Mungkin mereka tidak sempat, karena mereka melihatnya hanya melalui sebuah perantara kamera pengawas yang ada di perpustakaan itu dengan monitor di ruang kontrol yang tersembunyi.

Dua orang berada di sana. Satu dengan ukuran tubuh yang cukup 'berisi' dan satunya kurus dan berwajah cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Tidak apa membiarkan dia masuk ke dalam dunia yang dibuat Tuan?" Shindong bertanya pada rekannya Heechul.

"Tidak masalah. Tuan katakan bahwa malah akan lebih menyenangkan jika skenario yang dibuatnya tidak berjalan lancar. Apa yang akan terjadi di tempat itu bukannya hanya sebuah kebohongan dan sandiwara belaka, melainkan kejadian asli dan menegangkan yang akan semakin merangsang pangeran kita agar bangun dari tidur panjangnya," ucap Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun, dia mengerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menutupi sedikit cahaya yang membuat matanya silau. Dengan perlahan mata iu mulai terbuka dan betapa kagetnya ketika dia menyadari dia sedang berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya.

Tempat ini bukan rumahnya. Bukan sekolah atau tempat apapun yang ada di kotanya.

Tempat ini bisa dibilang berupa hutan yang sangat rindang dan subur. Pohon-pohon berumur ratusan atau mungkin puluhan ribun tahun melihat ukurannya yang sangat besar dan kayunya yang berwarna sangat coklat tua.

"Oh tidak. Kesialan apa lagi yang menimpaku? Di mana ini? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Atau jangan-jagan bakpao itu dan juga si guru sadis itu mengetahui niat jahatku untuk mengerjai mereka habis-habisan lalu mau membalas dendam dengan membawaku ke sini?" ucapnya sambil mengacak rembuat miliknya.

Dia membalikkan kepalanya ke arah belakang masih dengan memegang kepalanya karena ada suara aneh. Matanya terbulatkan ketika dia melihat pohon besar yang ada di belakangnya memiliki wajah dan mulut yang berkomat-kamit berbicara hal yang tidak dimengertinya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Matanya menyelusuri semua yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun mengucek-ngucek matanay memastikan apa yang dilihatnya lagi merupakan ilusi atau imajinasinya saja, tapi sayang semuanya sangat nyata.

Bunga-bunga yang berukuran sangat besar, bahkan untuk ukuran bunga yang seharusnya kecil seperti dandelion, lavender, mawar dan yang lainnya. Bunga-bunga itu bahkan berukuran lebih besar darinya dan lagi memiliki wajah sama seperti pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Mereka juga saling berbicara dengan bahasa yang aneh.

"Mereka yang mengerjaiku, kan? ARGHHHH! Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin! Apalagi tempat ini bahkan tidak pernah kulihat di dunia nyata dan seperti dunia fantasi di film-film yang jelas-jelas tidak nyata dan merupakan editan komputer! Kalau memang ada kedua orang miskin itu tidak akan mampu membeli bahkan menyewanya!" teriak Kyuhyun dan berdiri tiba-tiba dari tanah tempatnya terbaring tadi.

Tunggu. Kenapa aku bisa berpikiran irasional seperti itu? Lebih baik aku mengingat kenapa aku bisa sampai di tempat aneh ini," ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung teringat bahwa dia terbawa ke sini dengan cairan hitam aneh dari buku aneh nan antik. Cairan aneh pekat yang menjijikan yang menutupi semua tubuhnya dan lalu dia tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi selanjutnya, tapi Kyuhyun yakin bahwa makhluk itulah yang membawanya sampai ke sini.

"Hah, kalau begitu sudah pasti bukan mereka yang melakukannya, lalu siapa?" Kyuhyun terjatuh terduduk, pasrah dengan nasibnya sekarang ini, apalagi ketika ada benda tajam yang tiba-tiba berada hampir mengenai lehernya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan dia mendapati lima orang pasukan berpakaian besi dengan tombak dan juga pedang pelindung mereka di tangan masing-masing. Semua orang itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan garang dan mengelilingi. Kyuhyun hendak berdiri, tapi pergerakannya dihentikan oleh suara salah satu pasukan yang menodongkan tombak ke arah lehernya.

"Berhenti! Sedikit saja kau bergerak anak muda, maka kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" seru pasukan itu.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON_!' ingin rasanya Kyuhyun meneriaki kalimat itu dengan sekeras-kerasnya sampai pita suaranya putus menandakan bagaimana kesal dan juga takutnya dirinya dengan pasukan dengan tombak dan pedang terasah yang bisa membunuhnya ketika melakukan hal-hal yang mencurigakan lagi.

Cho Kyuhyun betul-betul tertimpa kesialan berturut-turut tanpa henti dan semakin parah saja setiap waktunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**A/N: Punya saran siapa yang akan muncul di chpt depannya sebagai permulaan? Red Ridding Hood? Cinderella,kah? Alice? The Queen Heart, Beauty and The Beast atau yang lainnya?**

**Last can i have your opinion about this fic?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Every move is magic**

**By ****D2l**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Adventure/Fri****e****ndship**

**Sumarry: Kyuhyun dengan kebiasaannya yang suka terlambat malah mendapat masalah aneh, bukan sekedar hukuman seperti membersihkan toilet atau diskors, melainkan hukuman untuk menyelesaikan sebuah tantangan di dunia aneh. Dunia penuh imajinasi seperti Alice in Wonderland. Atau ini lebih tepat disebut permainan untuk menyenangkan seseorang?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam hutan yang sudah hampir gelap itu, hanya ada cahaya remang-remang yang entah itu cahaya bulan atau cahaya matahari. Mereka, Lima orang mengiring anak itu. Dengan pakaian besi kuat dan juga sekaligus elegan, sang pasukan entah dari mana asalnya atau sekedarnya dari kerajaan mana, mengiring seorang bocah berambut coklat ikal, tak lupa dengan memborgol kedua tangannya juga.

Anak itu cukup ketakutan jika saja ada muncul binatang buas yang akan menerkamnya. Apalagi tempat ini adalah tempat yang aneh. Bisa saja binatang buas yang dikenalnya di sini menjadi berkali lipat lebih buas. Hey, pohon dan bunga saja bisa berbentuk mengerikan di sini! Tapi dia bisa sedikit bernapas lega ketika mengetahui dia dikawal oleh pasukan yang kelihatannya cukup tangguh, tapi bisa saja malah pasukan ini yang akan mengambil nyawanya nanti! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri apalagi merasakannya.

Kini mereka sudah mulai keluar dari hutan rimbun itu. Mereka mulai memasuki daerah seperti perkotaan jaman dulu, itulah yang diasumsikan Kyuhyun setelah melihat bahwa tempat itu tidak dibanguni oleh rumah kumuh ala desa-desa beberapa abad yang lalu seperti di Inggris, melainkan bangunan cukup bergensi ala eropa yang masih bisa dijumpai di dunia yang dikenalnya, walau hanya berskala kecil saja.

Lampu yang terbuat dari lentera yang dibakar terpasang di semua sisi jalan yang sedang dilewatinya sekarang. Semua penduduk yang ada di kota itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tapi semuanya mungkin mengasumsikan dia adalah penjahat ilegal yang berusaha untuk mengacaukan ketentraman kota ini dan langsung ditangkap untuk menghadap raja mereka.

Kyuhyun melihat seorang yang menjual korek api. Namja manis nan mungil. Laki-laki berambut ikal itu mengerutkan keningnya. Dia kenal kejadian seperti itu. Kalau tidak salah namja itu ada disalah satu dongeng yang sering diceritakan ibunya ketika malam natal tiba. Sang yeoja kecil penjual korek api yang berusaha untuk mempertahankan hidupnya di tengah badai salju yang lebat dengan menjual korek api yang ada di keranjang kecil miliknya.

Yeoja, sekali lagi gadislah yang menjadi pemeran utama dongeng itu dan bukan namja. Tapi bukan hal itu yang membuat mengerutkan keningnya. Yang membuatnya mengerutkan kening adalah, ini bukan hari natal ataupun bersalju. Lalu kenapa namja itu menjual korek api? Tentu saja tidak akan laku, bukan?

Pandangannya teralihkan ketika salah satu pengawal yang ada di belakangnya, mendorong punggungnya dengan kuat sehingga dirinya hampir terjtuh ke tanah. Untung saja dia bisa menahannya. Sepertinya penjaga itu ingin membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamuannya dan mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Mereka sudah berjalan menelusuri jalan kota itu kurang lebih setengah jam. Tapi masih bemul ada tanda-tanda bahwa pengawal itu akan berhenti berjalan ataupun mereka akan sampai ditujuan mereka yang selanjutnya. Tapi pengawal yang ada di depannya berhenti berjalan -membuat Kyuhyun dan pengawal yang ada dibelakangnya juga ikut berhenti- ketika ada sebuah kereta kuda yang datang entah dari mana dan menutupi jalan mereka.

Sang pembawa kereta kuda itu menaikkan ujung topi miliknya dan memberikan senyuman utnuk menyambut kelima pengawal itu. Sepertinya itu kereta kuda milik mereka.

Sang pembawa kereta turun dari kursi kemudinya dan menuju ke bagian badan kereta. Dia perlahan membuka pintu kereta kuda itu dan membungkukkan badannya serta membuka tangan kanannya mempersilahkan 2 dari kelima pengawal itu masuk dan juga Kyuhyun. Kereta kuda itu terlalu kecil untuk 6 orang. Jadi harus ada yang tinggal dan berangkat.

Pengawal yang dipercaya Kyuhyun sebagai ketuanya dan juga wakillah yang menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kereta itu. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun dorong masuk dan kepalanya sampai menghantam kaca jendela yang ada di dalam. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeram kesakitan dan berusaha untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang ada di sana sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh ketika kdua kereta itu mulai dipacu untuk berjalan atau mungkin berlari.

Selama berada di dalam kereta itu, yang dilakukan hanya terus menundukkan kepalanya atau ketika dia bosan maka dia akan sedikit melihat pemandangan yang tersaji melalui jendela kaca yang ada di kerea kuda itu, tapi semenit kemudian dia pasti akan kembali menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Kenapa? Karena kedua pengawal itu selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk dan sinis. Selalu membuatnya bisa bergidik takut.

Ketika tiba dia merasa lehernya sudah mulai kaku untuk menunduk, dia kembali melihat keluar dan lagi-lagi dia mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menemukan namja penjual korek api lagi. Ada 2 hal yang aneh selain kenapa namja itu menjual korek api di musim semi atau panas ini.

Hal yang pertama yaitu, Kyuhyun yakin bahwa namja itu selalu ada setiap kali dia mengalihkan pemandangannya keluar jendela. Padahal dia yakin bahwa jaraknya sekarang bukan ditempat yang sama dan jauh dari sebelumnya, tapi Kyuhyun selalu menemukan namja itu. Bagaimana bisa namja sekecil itu berlari dan selalu berada di tempat yang Kyuhyun lalui?

Yang kedua yang paling membuat Kyuhyun bergidik. Semua orang tidak memperhatikannya. well, memang seperti didongeng itu, tapi mereka tidak memperhatikannya karena bukan rasa cuek mereka, tapi mereka betul-betul tidak bisa melihat namja itu! Namja itu transparan dan manusia-manusia itu melewati, menembusnya dengan santainya.

Kyuhyun mengucek kedua matanya dan hal itu disambut tidak senang oleh para pengawal yang ada di dalam kereta kuda itu. Jadi dari pada dia semakin membuat masalah karena kaget dengan namja penjual korek api itu, dia memilih untuk berusaha tidur sampai mereka sampai di istana milik raja tanah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun ditarik dengan kasar dan dipaksa berjalan masuk sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar dan juga megah yang tepat berada di depannya. Apalagi kalau bukan istana yang bagi Kyuhyun merupakan tempat mengerikan tidak sebagus bentuk luarnya karena mungkin saja dia akan mendapat perlakuan yang lebih tidak enak daripada para pengawal itu.

Tak menunggu lama, Kyuhyun dibuat berlutut dengan kasar, lalu muncullah seorang dengan pakaian serbah merah yang sangat mewah dengan sebuah tongkat berlapis emas di tangan kannya dan juga mahkota yang bertahtahkan ruby merah dan dilapisi emas juga. Kyuhyun menebak, pasti orang inilah yang dipanggil raja oleh semua penduduk yang ada di sini.

Raja itu hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu dengan cepat dia menyuruh pengawal itu membuat Kyuhhyun engah dari pandangannya dengan berkata, "masukkan dia kedalam penjara bawah tanah."

Kedua bahu Kyuhyun dipegang dengan keras dan dirinya dipaksa berdiri dan lagi-lagi digiring menuju penjara bawah tanah. Tempat menuju penjara itu sedikit membuat kakinya dan tangan yang direantai terasa perih, apsanya banyak sekali anak tangga yang dilaluinya dan pergerakannya menuruni anak tangga menggesek permukaan kulitnya yang terborgol.

Jika Kyuhyun tidak salah menghitung, dia sampai di penjara bawah tanah ini setelah berjalan 15 menit. Penjara ini sangat kosong dan juga menyeramkan. Tidak ada penerangan selain obor yang menghasilkan cahaya yang remang-remang dan tembok dari penjara ini berwarna coklat yang sangat suram.

Kyuhyun dilempar masuk ke dalam salah satu sel penjara. Tidak terlalu sakit ketika diterlempar dan menghantam lantai, sebab, ada jerami kering yang sedikit berperan sebagai bantal yang membuat tubuhnya tidak terlalu remuk.

"Hey, kau yang ada di sana!" seseorang berbisik dari arah sebelah kanannya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia tidak langsung melihat ke arah kanannya, pasalnya, dia yakin bahawa penjara ini kosong. Saat Kyuhyun menginjakkan kaki di sini, tidak ada satupun tahanan lain yang dilihatnya di sel yang saling tembus pandang satu sama lain ini, hanya ada sebuah trali besi yang menghalangi antar sel tahanan.

Kyuhyun mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Itu pasti cuma ilusi saja.

"Hah, lagi-lagi mereka memasukkan orang biasa ke penjara ini. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menemaniku berbicara. Membosankan!" gerutu seseorang itu.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataan orang itu. Apa maksudnya dengan orang biasa? Memangnya orang yang berbicara tadi itu bukan orang biasa? Kyuhyun mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan akhirnya dia membalikkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Hampir saja Kyuhyun menjerit ketakutan jika saja seseorang itu tidak lebih dulu berkata dengan sangat riang dan antusias.

"Wah! Akhirnya dia membawa seseorang yang memiliki sedikit kemampuan khusus! Wuaaa… akhirnya aku punya teman dan tidak berbicara dengan diri sendiri lagi!" seru orang itu.

Orang itu betul-betul membuat Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat untuk tidak kembali berteriak, walaupun nada perkataan orang itu sangat imut yang sangat berkebalikan dengan wujudnya yang berbulu seperti singa,dan berwajah buruk rupa. Mirip dengan Beast yang ada dalam dongeng Beuty and The Beast kalau Kyuhyun tidak salah ingat.

"Akh, betul juga! Kau pasti kaget dengan wujudku yang seperti ini. Tunggu dulu,ya. Aku akan mengubah wujudku!" orang itu berkata dengan suara lengking.

'Malah yang kau lakukan tadi itu semakin membuatku ketakutan!'Kyuhyun menjerit di dalam pikirannya.

Siapa juga yang tidak akan takut ketika melihat makhluk mengerikan yang ada di depanmu, yang berbulu, tiba-tiba bisa berubah menjadi manusia yang berwajah imut dan manis.

"Kita akan lebih nyaman berbicara jika seperti ini!" orang itu berucap dengan senyuman manis yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit rileks dan rasa takutnya mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hah, kenapa hidupku jadi aneh begini? Pertama ketemu dengan hantu laki-laki korek api, sekarang malah bertemu dengan manusia setengah serigala atau singa," Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan helahan napas panjang.

"Ya! Kau menghinaku!" seru laki-laki manis itu, memukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun dari sela-sela trali.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas. Dia hanya mengusap kepalanya.

"Oh, ya siapa namamu?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Kyuhyun. Kau?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik.

"Aku Henry!" ucap Henry dengan riang.

"Oh, ya. Apa maksudmu tadi dengan kau bingung saat bertemu dengan hantu laki-laki korek api?"

"Ya, maksudku, err… setahuku penjual korek api yang berjualan di kota ini itu perempuan dan dia tidak mati karena ada seorang nenek tua yang baik yang membeli semua korek apinya." Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau percaya dengan dongeng bahwa ada orang yang sebaik itu? Atau akan ada peri yang menolongnya? Oh, yang benar saja! Tidak ada yang begituan di dunia nyata ini. Semua itu hanya ada di dunia fantasi dan mimpi saja. Kenyataannya dia mati saat berusaha untuk bertahan hidup dengan menjual korek api saat malam bersalju itu," ucap Henry.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Pantas saja dia selalu melihat namja itu dimanapun dia berada padahal itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Manusia tidak akan bisa bergerak, berpindah begitu cepat jika dibandingkan dengan kereta kuda yang sudah pasti lebih cepat dan lagi transparan sehingga orang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan untuk membeli korek api miliknya. Tapi satu hal yang tidak dimengertinya. Kenapa roh namja itu seperti terus mengikutinya sehingga bisa ada di setiap tempat dimana Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah luar dari kereta kuda itu?

"Hey, kenapa kau kaget sekali? Kau tampak tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi dan kelihatan sudah seperti tahu apa yang terjadi atau ending dari orang itu dan juga diriku. Aku penasaran siapa kau sampai-sampai bisa menarik perhatian King of Hearth itu," ucap Henry kembali ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun tertegun dan tidak berbicara sama sekali.

"Mungkin karena aku bukan berasal dari sini," racau Kyuhyun dengan nada bisikan, tapi bisa kedengaran oleh Henry yang berada tempat di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak berasal dari sini?" Henry mengulangi perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. Astaga, dia lupa kalau laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya ini adalah jelmaan hewan yang memiliki indra pendengaran yang sangat tajam.

"Ya. Aku tiba-tiba saja ada di dunia ini setelah terhisap oleh cairan hitam menjijikan yang muncul di duniaku," jawab Kyuhyun.

Kini Henry memasang raut wajah serius. "Dimana kau muncul? Apa saat kau muncul kau langsung ditemukan oleh para pengawal King of Hearth dan akhirnya mereka membawamu ke sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi tempat itu seperti sebuah hutan dan pohon-pohon dan bunga-bunganya berukuran lebih besar dariku dan juga mereka memiliki wajah, mulut untuk berbicara dalam bahasa yang sama sekali tidak kumengerti," jelas Kyuhyun.

Henry memegang dagunya dan memasang pose berpikir. Dia mendudukkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya memikirkan sesuatu, lalu setelah beberapa detik berlalu, dia mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu ini kebetulan atau tidak, tapi kita bertemu di sini dan lalu tempat yang muncul pertama kali adalah taman dari istana milikku. Lalu seharusnya para pengawal sudah tidak ada keperluan lagi untuk ke istanaku karena aku sudah berhasil mereka tangkap, tapi kenapa mereka ke sana lagi?Apalagi bertepatan dengan munculnya kau," ucap Henry.

"Selain itu, aku heran kenapa kau tidak dimangsa oleh tanaman-tanaman karnivora yang sengaja kusebar di sana untuk menghindari penyusup," lanjut Henry.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun memasang tampan bodoh, lalu kemudian dia sadar dan kembali berwajah kalem. "Tapi jika memang kenyataannya seperti itu, kenapa para pengawal milik King of Hearth tidak dimangsa?"

"Itu karena mereka memiliki sebauh batu khusus yang membuat para tanaman milikku tidak berani mendekati mereka, tapi kau adalah orang asing yang sama sekali tidak mengenal dunia ini. Kau pasti tidak memiliki batu itu, tapi kau tetap juga tidak dimangsa. Ini benar-benar sebuah teka-teki," ucap Henry.

"Kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba terdampar di sinilah yang merupakan teka-teki!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Akh! Benar juga sih!" lalu beberapa detik mereka saling diam dan sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Lalu keanehan lainnya kau juga bisa melihat kami makluk-makhluk unik yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa tanpa batu yang kusebutkan tadi," ucap Henry.

"Makanya saat aku tidak menyautmu tadi, kau kira aku tidak bisa melihatmu?" tnaya Kyuhyun.

Henry mengangguk setuju. Dia kembali lagi berpikir dan tampaknya Henry mendapati jawaban dari semua pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Kau, user?!" seru Henry menampakkan raut wajah sangat kaget,"aku baru ingat kalau yang bisa melihat kami selain sesama kami adalah para user dan lagi kau tadi mengatakan kau bukan dari sini. Astaga, aku tidak menyangka aku bertemu user!"

"Ini adalah berita terheboh. Aku bahkan tidak percaya bahwa aku akan bertemu dengan user yang digosipkan itu! Aku beruntung sekali aku bisa melihatmu! Bahkan ayah dan nenekku saja tidak pernah melihatnya padahal kemunculan user ada disekitar tahun kelahiran mereka satu abad yang lalu!" Henry menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, sedangkan keringat dingin lebih banyak lagi mengucur dari pelipis Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari mungkin Kyuhyun berada di sini, dan selama itu juga dia berusaha untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebetulnya terjadi pada dirinya dan satu makna dari kata user yang disebutkan Henry beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi sebanyak apapun dia memohon pada Henry untuk memberitahukannya, laki-laki manis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk menjawabnya.

Kyuhyun menghelah napas. Tapi matanya terbelak lebar saat dia menyadari sesuatu. Mungkin Henry tidak akan mengetahuinya, tapi bagaimana jika dia bisa bebas dari sini lalu mencari namja hantuk korek api itu? Mereka sama-sama makhluk unik yang pasti mengetahui rahasia akan user.

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun tenggelam dalam pikirannya mencari jalan keluar dari penjara bawah tanah ini, dari para pasukan ini, dari istana besar ini dan terutama dari King of Hearth yang entah apa alasannya mengincar dirinya dan juga makhluk-makhluk unik lainnya.

.

.

.

**T****BC**

**A/N: ****terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview. Maaf jika masih belum bisa membalas review chingu sekalian. Akan diusakan dichpt depannya. ****Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Every move is magic**

**By ****D2l**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Adventure/Fri****e****ndship**

**Sumarry: Kyuhyun dengan kebiasaannya yang suka terlambat malah mendapat masalah aneh, bukan sekedar hukuman seperti membersihkan toilet atau diskors, melainkan hukuman untuk menyelesaikan sebuah tantangan di dunia aneh. Dunia penuh imajinasi seperti Alice in Wonderland. Atau ini lebih tepat disebut permainan untuk menyenangkan seseorang?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun termenung menatap langit-langit sel penjara miliknya sambil tiduran di atas jeramin. Sudah hampir satu minggu kiranya dia mencari jalan keluar, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil, apalagi kelihatannya bahwa tempat ini diliputi sebuah sihir yang membuat tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa kabur, itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun ketika melihat Henry dengan wujud Beastnya yang mempunyai cakar tajam yang bahkan bisa mematahkan besi, tapi laki-laki manis itu sampai sekarang tidak bisa keluar dari penjara ini.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Henry yang sepertinya sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Menatap langit-langit sel penjara miliknya dengan tatapan kosong. Tak seperti Henry yang biasanya selalu ceria dan ribut dengan suara cemprengnya sampai Kyuhyun harus menutup telinganya setuap detiknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak. Hanya mungkin saja kau akan semakin takut melihatku setelah ini." Henry menggerakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lesuh dan senyuman lemah.

"Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama. Aku akan berubah menjadi makhluk yang tidak terkendali. Beast yang lebih mengerikan dari biasanya. Kau pasti akan sangat ketakutan," ucap Henry dengan nada lemah. Dia kembali menatap langit-langit sel.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Sebagian karena perkataan Henry, dan sebagian dia mendapat sebuah gagasan yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya.

"Apa hanya dirimu yang akan mencapai kekuatan maksimal saat bulan purnama?" Kyuhyun berdiri dan mendekat ke arah trali besi yang memisahkan sel miliknya dan juga Henry. Kyuhyun memegang trali besi itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya di antara sela-sela trali besi.

Henry bangun dan duduk. Dirinya menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Tidak. Kami semua para makhluk unik mencapai kekuatan maksimalnya saat bulan purnama. Oleh sebab itu, King of Hearth kemungkinan akan membunuhku hari ini untuk mengambil kekuatanku. Setidaknya itulah yang banyak dia lakukan pada kami."

Kyuhyun terduduk sambil memegang dagunya. Dia sedang berpikir.

"Apa itu berlaku bagi diriku yang kau sebut sebagai user?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Henry tampak ragu untuk menjawabnya, tapi akhirnya dijawabnya juga. "Ya, dan kekuatanmu bahkan akan lebih meningkat pesat karena kau adalah spesial makhluk unik yang langkah, dan yang paling kuat."

Kyuhyun terkaget saat mendengar menuturan Henry. Yang terkuat? Oke, dia sering mendengar dari teman-temannya ketika dia selalu menang dalam game yang ada diberbagai console game miliknya, tapi rasanya jika dia yang dibilang kuat dan bukan karakter gamenya, rasanya semua itu terdengar ganjal.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_. _

_Jangan memikirkan yang lain! Harus fokus dengan masalah ini!_ pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kita masih punya waktu kurang lebih lima jam. Beritahu aku yang sebenarnya dan siapa tahu aku bisa menguasai apa yang ada di dalam diriku dan kita berdua bisa keluar dari ini karena bukan hanya kau yang diincar oleh King of Hearth, tapi diriku juga yang pastinya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah serius.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya, tapi kami sebagai Einmalige, makhluk unik yang berasal dari dunia ini, jika kami menceritakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan user kepada usernya sendiri, kau makhluk unik yang bukan berasal dari sini, maka kami akan menghilang karena sudah melanggar peraturan dunia ini. User harus mencari jati dirinya sendiri, kami tidak boleh ikut campur dalam hal itu," jelas Henry.

_Menghilang? Karena melanggar peraturan dunia ini? Memangnya siapa penguasanya dan dia sampai bisa melakukannya? Dunia ini terdengar seperti kualifikasi yang biasa terjadi di game-game yang kumaini. Apa ini dunia virtual? Tapi semua ini terlalu nyata astaga_! Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hatinya.

"Jadi aku harus tahu diriku yang sebenarnya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Henry dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat.

"Dan yang kudengar dari orang-orang terdahulu, seorang user biasanya akan mengetahui dirinya secara jelas setelah lebih dari dua tahun untuk benar-benar memahami dirinya dan juga kekuataannya. Mustahil jika kau mau melakukannya dalam waktu lima jam terakhir ini. King of Hearth sudah memperhitungkan semuanya sehingga rencananya tidak akan gagal," ucap Henry.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua tangannya yang dikepalnya dengan kuat. Tapi dia tidak boleh mati segampang itu. Bahkan dalam game saja dia tidak memperbolehkannya terjadi pada karakter miliknya, apalagi jika itu menyangkut nyawanya sendiri,kan?

"Kita tidak akan tahu jika belum mencobanya,kan?" Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, dan lalu mulai melakukan hal konyol. Kira-kira itulah yang dipikirkan Henry.

Kyuhyun melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang biasa dia lakukan di dalam console game miliknya dan juga ucapan-ucapannya, dan tentu saja itu tidak berhasil. Kita lihat apa yang dia masih akan keras kepala untuk beberapa jam ke depannya.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga jam Kyuhyun mencobanya, dan seperti yang dikatakan Henry. Sepertinya semua ini percuma, dan mereka akan segera mati. Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup beridir. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas jerami yang empuk. Mencari posisi yang enak untuk berbaring. Napas tersengal-sengal kini melandanya.

"Sudah kukatakan yang kau lakukan pada akhirnya akan tidak berguna," ucap Henry.

"Pada akhirnya kita akan mati."

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang itu.

Sampai sebuah bunyi aneh berbunyi di sana. Suaranya seperti suara bel yang berdentang. Seperti harmonika yang dimainkan.

Tring.

Kyuhyun membelakkan matanya ketika di atas langit-langit sel miliknya. Kyuhyun berdiri dan menjauh dari tempatnya berbaring, ketika benda itu jatuh ke jerami-jerami yang ada di sana.

Sebuah buku. Buku yang sangat antik yang pernah dilihatnya dulu. Yang pernah dilihatnya saat berada di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Sebuah buku yang menciptakan cairan hitam menjijikan, dan akhirnya membawanya sampai ke dunia ini.

Buku itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Lembaran-lembarannya terbuka dengan sendirinya seperti ada yang membuknya atau ada angin yang menerpanya. Sebisa mungkin Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menjauhi buku yang pernah membuatnya ngeri itu, tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak menjalan perintah otaknya yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Kakinya berjalan semakin dekat menuju buku itu. dan ketika dia tepat berada di depan buku itu, buku itu berhenti pada sebuah halaman dengan sebuah tulisan yang muncul satu persatu. Seperti ada ada seseorang yang menuliskan tulisan itu secara langsung padahal tidak ada seorangpun kecuali dirinya di sana.

_You're the savior of all the people here._

_Save them. Before the darkness in their hearth ate them._

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai membacanya, buku itu tiba-tiba saja bersinar terang, dan setelah padam. Muncul tangan yang sangat besar yang terbuat dari cairan hitam yang pernah muncul sebelumnya. Tangan itu mengenggam tubuh Kyuhyun, dan kembali merubahnya menjadi cairan hitam yang senada. Kyuhyun kali ini tidak memberontak. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun malah merasa cairan itu akan membantunya kali ini untuk berteleportasi keluar dari sel bawah tanan ini.

"Henry! Pegang tanganku sekarang!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Henry awalnya sungguh dia merasa takut dengan keberadaan tangan bercairan hitam itu. Selama beratus tahun dia hidup, Henry sama sekali tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi berhubung Kyuhyun yang memerintahkannya, dan dia masih ingin terus hidup, Henry dengan cepat berlari dan berusaha untuk menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun melalui sela-sela trali besi.

"_My master."_ Suara itu bergaung dan kini tidak ada lagi yang tersisa di sana. Hanya ada sel tahanan kosong dengan udara-udara yang berhembusan menunggu entah kedatangan siapa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan saat dirasakannya tubuhnya menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras. Di tambah lagi Henry mendarat pas di atas tubuhnya juga. Henry yang sadar bahwa dia sedang menindih Kyuhyun segera bangun berdiri. Kemudian diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua menepuk-nepuk bagian tubuh yang terkena debu tanah. Mata mereka berdua menatap keseliling tempat mereka berada. Kini mereka berada di sebuah hutan rimba. Untungnya tanaman di sini tidak bisa berbicara dan berukuran abnormal seperti yang ada di taman istana milik Henry.

"Di mana ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Henry.

Henry entah kenapa mengigit pinggiran bibirnya, dan menampakkan raut wajah tidak senang akan tempat yang mereka injiki ini."The land of vânător," desis Henry.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Henry. "Apa?"

"Mereka datang," peringat Henry. Dengan cepat henry meraih tangan Kyuhyun, dan membawanya bersembunyi disalah satu semak-semak yang lebat.

"Menunduk," bisik Heny. Kyuhyun melakukannya, dan seketika itu dia sadar bahwa ada segerombolan orang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Segerombolan itu tampak berbahaya sebab mereka semua membawa senapan yang panjang bahkan ada yang membawa golok.

Henry dan Kyuhyun bisa bernapas lega saat gerombolan itu akhirnya pergi juga."The Land of vânător. Ini adalah wilayah berbahaya. Para pemburu berkeliaran di sini. Bukan. Semua orang-orang licik dengan perdagangannya ilegal bersarang di sini," ucap Henry.

"Tidak semua,kok!" Seseorang tiba-tiba saja bergelantungan ke bawah menatap mereka dari pohon yang tepat berada di samping kiri Kyuhyun, dan juga Henry.

"Huwaa!" Kyuhyun dan Henry berjalan ke belakang lalu terjatuh terduduk menatap laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam yang bergelantungan itu.

Laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik itu melepaskan kakinya dari sanggahan dahan pohon dan bersalto ke belakang sehingga dia mendarat dengan mulus berdiri di atas tanah berumput. "Kenapa kalian kaget sekali?"

"Oh, tunggu. Kalau tidak salah memberi makanan itu tata krama yang baik,ya?" Henry dan Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu yang terkesan ambigu.

"Mau?" Laki-laki berambut jabrik hitam itu menyerahkan dua buah kue pada Henry dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Heh?" Henry dan Kyuhyun terkaget dengan keberadaan kue itu.

"T-tunggu. Kenapa kue itu bisa tiba-tiba ada?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan terbata.

"Kau bisa sihir?!" seru Henry tak percaya. Tidak pernah ada dalam sejarah seorang yang dari vânător bisa menggunakan sihir.

"Hmm… itu karena aku iseng membaca salah satu buku dari penyihir yang pernah menangkapku dulu saat aku tertipi dengan rumah permennya," jelas laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik itu.

_Hansel and Gretel_,pikir Kyuhyun setelah mendengar laki-laki itu menyebutkan tentang rumah permen, dan penyihir.

"Kau membaca bukunya, dan kau tidak ditangkap?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Dan lagi hanya kau sendiri di sini. Berarti yang saudaramu satunya ketangkap,ya?"

"Apa? Hanya aku,kok yang ditangkap oleh nenek sihir itu. Aku tidak punya saudara, dan aku berhasil melarikan diri," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Loh, seharusnya kau ditangkap bersama dengan adik perempuanmu sama seperti buku dongeng yang kubaca?" Pernyataan dari Kyuhyun malah membuat laki-laki itu yang bingung sekarang.

Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya. _Akh, tapi kalau dipikir, pikir semua dongeng-dongeng yang pernah kubaca tidak sama persis dengan apa yang terjadi di sini_, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya bercanda mengatakan hal itu," ucap Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu serius sekali menanggapinya.

Beberapa menit mungkin dia berpikir, laki-laki itu menjentikkan jari miliknya. "Mungkin yang kau maksud dia,ya?" ucap laki-laki itu sambil menunjuk ke arah seseorang yang mirip dengan dirinya. Yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, orang yang mirip dengan laki-laki berambut jabrik itu berasal dari bayangan sang laki-laki-laki.

Kyuhyun langsung saja mengangguk cepat agar laki-laki itu dengan cepat menghilangkan bayangan imitasinya.

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil melihat wajah Kyuhyun, dan juga Henry yang kelihatan sangat panik. Laki-laki itu kembali menjentikkan jarinya, dan banyangannya kembali menjadi bayangan.

"Tak usah takut begitulah. Bukannya kalian juga orang-orang terpilih?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Kau tahu?" Henry bertanya balik sambil membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak sengaja melihat bagaimana kalian bisa datang ke sini, dan," laki-laki itu mengggantungkan ucapannya,"salam kenal tuan user. Nama saya Kim Jongwoon atau Anda bisa memanggilku Yesung. Maaf atas kelancangan saya tadi membuat Anda ketakutan," laki-laki itu Yesung membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun.

"Akh, tentus aja aku tidak melupakanmu, Beat dari wilayah kerajaan King of Hearth," ucap Yesung sambil memasang senyuman mencemohkan, tidak sopan seperti saat dia berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Urat nadi timbul di dahi Henry_. Oh, aku sungguh benci dengan manusia tipe sepertinya_, pikir Henry kesal.

Keduanya lalu saling memandang dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana.

Yesung langsung memasang senyuman, dan menjawab, "The witch hunter jika itu bisa menjawab pertanyaan Anda."

"Oh, bagus. Acara perkenalan ini sudah selesai. Sudah saatnya kita pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, dan orang aneh itu," ucap Henry sinis. Dengan sepihak dia menarik Kyuhyun untuk berjalan menjauh dari sana. Yesung tampak tidak mengikuti mereka, dan itu membuat senyuman Henry merekah, tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan berlangsung sebentar.

"Tapi kalian tidak mengenal wilayah ini. Bagaimana jika aku ikut dalam perjalanan kalian?" Yesung tiba-tiba muncul bergelantungan di salah satu pohon lagi. Pas di depan mereka lagi.

"Tidak boleh!" seru Henry.

"Aku meminta jawaban bukan darimu, tapi tuan user!" Yesung menatap Henry dengan tatapan tajam.

"Dan aku adalah temannya! Aku berhak memberikan suaraku, dan jawabannya kau tidak boleh ikut!" balas Henry.

Kyuhyun kini sudah tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran dua orang yang ada di depannya ini."Berhenti kalian berdua! Henry dia benar kita tidak tahu seluk-beluk tempat ini. Kita membutuhkannya."

Mendengar penuturan kata Kyuhyun, Henry mendecak kesal sedangkan Yesung tersenyum lebar. Yesung kemudian melepaskan kakinya dan mendarat di tanah.

"Dan kau, Yesung. Aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu jika kau berbohong, dan melibatkan kami dalam masalah," ujar Kyuhyun pada Yesung. Kali ini Henry yang tersenyum lebar.

Yesung membungkuk, dan sekali lagi membungkuk memberi hormat. "Tentu saja tuan user," ucap Yesung.

"Terakhir. Berhenti bercakap dengan nada formal yang dbuat-buat. Aku benci dengan orang bermuka dua seperti itu," perintah Kyuhyun. Kemudian Kyuhyun dengan sepihak berjalan meninggalkan Henry, dan juga Yesung.

Henry dengan cepat menyusul, tapi tidak dengan Yesung. Dia tampak bingung karena perkataan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya tampak seperti tidak menerima keadaannya.

"Kyuhyun. Panggil aku Kyuhyun," ucap Kyuhyun dengan keras sehingga Yesung yang berada lumayan jauh di belakangnya bisa mendengarnya.

Yesung tersenyum mendengar itu, dan dengan semangat kemudian dia kembali mengikuti Kyuhyun, dan juga Henry.

.

.

.

"Ini sudah malam. Sepertinya lebih baik kita mengambil penginapan saja," saran Yesung.

Kini mereka sedang berada di wilayah pedesaan dari kawasan The land of vânător. Kyuhyun menghembus napas lega ketika laki-laki aneh itu, Yesung setidaknya membawa mereka ke wilayah yang cukup aman.

Kyuhyun, dan juga Henry mengikuti Yesung masuk pada salah satu penginapan. Yesung dengan segera memesan satu kamar yang cukup besar untuk mereka bertiga. Sang pelayan penginapan segera memberi kunci penginapan, dan memberitahuku posisi kamar mereka.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yesung seraya mengambil kunci itu dari tangan sang pelayan, dan menukarnya dengan beberapa koin emas.

Yesung kemudian kembali memandu mereka menuju kamar peristirahatan mereka untuk semalam ini.

"Maaf jika aku hanya memesan satu kamar saja. Lebih baik kita terpisah-pisah sehingga saling menjaga satu sama lain, apalagi kita semua adalah buronan, terutama dirimu Kyuhyun," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum.

Yesung kemudian membuka pintu kamar dan mempersilahan Kyuhyun dan juga Henry untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak heran jika kau tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah buronan, tapi kenapa kau tahu juga kalau aku sama dengannya? Dan lagi kau menyebut kita semua adalah buronan, berarti dirimu juga? Kenapa?" Henry dengan banyak bertanyaan langsung memberondongi Yesung.

"Kau lupa bahwa sebagian diriku bisa menguasai sihir. Maaf jika sihir itu kugunakan untuk masuk ke dalam dirimu, dan melihat masa lalu yang pernah terjadi padamu. Lalu aku mendapati bahwa kau dan juga Kyuhyun dahulu adalah tahanan dari King of Hearth," jelas Yesung. Dirinya melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kita semua adalah Einmalige dengan level tertinggi. Itu sudah pasti bahwa kita adalah buronan. Tanda yang selalu muncul ketika pada saat-saat tertentu adalah tanda kita adalah Einmalige khusus," lanjut Yesung.

"Einmalige. Sebutan bagi makhluk-makhluk unik di dunia ini," ucap Henry memperjelas ucapan Yesung.

"Tanda khusus?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening. Dia kurang mengerti akan hal itu.

"Tanda dengan lambang-lambang yang berbeda setiap orangnya, dan akan muncul pada saat yang berbeda pula. Tanda itu akan muncul pada diriku setiap kali bulan purnama, bertepatan dengan kekuatanku yang tak terkendali. Ketika tanda itu muncul, kau akan sampai pada tahap tertinggi dari milikmu," jelas Henry.

"Tanda yang ada pada diriku akan muncul setiap musim gugur. Ya, kekuatanku disitu akan meningkat drastis dari yang sebelumnya," lanjut Yesung.

"Lalu jarang Einmalige level tinggi yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka ketika puncaknya," ucap Henry.

"Jadi berhati-hati denganku ketika musim gugur datang," peringat Yesung dengan senyuman yang susah untuk diartikan.

Kyuhyun _speechless_ mendengar penjelasan kedua orang itu secara beruntun.

"Oh, ya. Dan Einmalige dengan level tertinggi seperti kita dipanggil Stärksten oleh para Einmalige biasa," tambah Henry, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil.

"Maaf jika kau tidak sopan menanyakannya, tapi bagaimana kalian bisa sampai di sini dengan tiba-tiba muncul di udara?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghebus napas sebentar. Diletakkannya jari telunjuk kanan miliknya di atas telapak tangan kiri miliknya. Dibuatnya jari telunjuk itu berputar seperti angin topan dari bawah sampai ke atas sampai lima kali.

Tiba-tiba ruang di antara telapak tangan kirinya dan jari telunjuknya yang ada di udara muncul cahaya-cahaya kecil berwarna kuning emas, semakin lama semakin bergerombol menghasilkan cahaya yang besar, lalu ketika cahaya itu menghilang, muncul sebuah buku dengan sampul yang berwarna kuning emas dan ukiran-ukiran timbul nan rumit dan mewah dengan warna yang senada. Kyuhyun menangkap buku itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini pasti karena buku ini," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Wah, jadi kau sudah bisa memakai kekuatanmu sedikit?" tanya Henry.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

"Apa itu senjata milik user?" Yesung bertanya lagi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu, tapi buku inilah juga yang membawaku ke dunia ini dengan cairan hitam yang sudah pernah kau lihat sebelumnya," ucap Kyuhyun, "tapi sepertinya buku ini memang milikku karena beberapa detik sebelum kita diteleportasi, buku ini berbisik di dalam pikiranku dan mengatakan '_My Master."_

Henry, dan Yesung mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang aku bingung. Jika kau adalah majikannya, bukannya seharusnya dia membawamu ke tempat yang aman, dan bukan menuju tempat ini, bukan? Kau tahu the land of vânător ini adalah tempat berkumpulnya orang yang paling kejam di seluruh dunia ini," ucap Yesung.

"Ini hanya presepsiku saja, tapi buku ini ingin aku menemui seseorang di sini," ucap Kyuhyun ragu-ragu.

"Aku bisa merasakan kegelisahan yang dipancarkan buku ini. Dan lagi kadang buku ini meraung-raung di dalam pikiranku dan berkata '_Save him, save him, before the dark evil kill him!_'" Kyuhyun mengikuti nada suara yang pernah di dengarnya di dalam pikirannya.

Ketiga orang itu, Kyuhyun, Henry, dan juga Yesung terkaget saat mendengar keributan dari luar bangunan penginapan miliknya. Mereka segera menuju ke jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di luar.

Mereka melihat bahwa pra penduduk di sini memandang kepulan asap yang sepertinya tak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh, tidak. Serigala itu pasti sudah sampai di desa, dan pasti dia mengincar Ridding Hood," ucap Yesung panik.

"_He's here,"_ suara itu bergema di dalam pikirannya.

Saat Kyuhyun sadar akan suara yang pernah didengarnya sebelumnya, buku miliknya itu kembali bersinar, dan terbuka dengan sendirinya di dalam genggaman tangan miliknya. Cairan hitam kembali bermunculan dari sana, dan semakin membesar membentuk sebuah sangkar yang memenjarakan mereka.

"Gyaa! Apa-apaan ini!" Yesung berseru.

"Tenang sedikit bodoh! Kau bertanya bagaimana kami bisa ke sini, dan tentu saja dengan benda ini," ucap Henry.

Cairan hitam itu mulai meregogoti tubuh mereka dan mengubahnya menjadi warna yang senada. Akhirnya mereka menghilang entah menuju mana lagi.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua dengan cepat bangun dari antukan tanah pada tubuh mereka ketika ketiga orang itu sadar bahwa mereka berada di wilayah yang terbakar yang dilihat mereka tadi. Bau asap itu sangat menyengat, dan menghalangi pandangan mereka seutuhnya.

Kyuhyun mendengar suara auman yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi lebih wasapada lagi, begitupula dengan dengan Yesung, dan juga Henry.

Yesung segera mengucapkan mantera sihirnya, dan tiba-tiba datang angin kencang yang menyapu asap itu, dan tampaknya beberapa sesuatu yang berat.

Ketiga orang itu terbelak kaget mendapati mereka sudah dikepung oleh puluhan serigala ganas.

"Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu Kyuhyun. Jika ketahuan jati dirimu, maka bukan hanya King of Hearth yang akan mengincarmu, tapi seluruh dunia ini, seluruh Einmalige bahkan Stärksten," peringat Henry.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan air ludahnya saat dia sadar bahwa Yesung, dan juga Henry telah melakukan perlawanan.

Yesung tentu saja menggunakan sihirnya, sedangkan Henry berubah wujud, dan menghabisi serigala-serigala itu dengan waktu kurang dari beberapa menit.

"Kita harus menjemput Ridding Hood sekarang," ucap Yesung. Dia yang paling tampak tergesa-gesa, dan segera berlari. Kyuhyun, dan juga Henry hanya bisa mengikuti Yesung dengan tanda tanya besar.

Setelah cukup lama menelusuri hutan ini, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah kayu tua. Yesung dengan cepat menggunakan sihirnya untuk mendobrak pintu itu, dan mereka mendapati seseorang yang hendak dimakan oleh serigala yang berukuran beberapa kali lebih besar dari serigala yang biasanya, bahkan serigala ini bisa berdiri.

Yesung melontarkan beberapa sihir penyerang. Serigala itu terkena. Dia melemparkan orang yang tadi ditahannya dan segera melarikan diri dengan merusak dinding dari rumah kayu itu.

"Cantik sekali," ucap Kyuhyun saat melihat orang yang dipanggil Ridding Hood oleh Yesung.

"_He's the sleeping prince," _ucap suara di dalam pikirannya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat mendengar suara itu muncul lagi, dan memberitahukannya hal yang mengangetkan_. Tapi bukannya dia Little Red Riding Hood?_ tanya Kyuhyun.

"_He's but just in this world. Not the real one,"_ jawab suara itu.

_Dunia yang sebenarnya?_ Kyuhyun kembali bertanya.

"_Dunia nyata yang menciptakan dunia ini untuk mengatasi wabah mematikan yang sedang terjadi di dunia nyata. Sleeping Death."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review chpt 1 dan 2~~~**

**dewi. **: Eto… apanya yang masih bingung, ya, chingu? Btw, ini sdh dilanjut~~

**Guest**: makasih udah baca!~~

**Qichul:** Makasih chingu *hug hug* ini sdh diupdate! smoga menyukainya~~~~ XD

**chindrella cindy:** Mian. Semua pertanyaan itu menuju sama spoilernya banget, jadi tidak bisa dijawab dulu kali ini. Tapi semuanya bakal terjawab seiring fic ini diupdate, kok! Ya. Chpt kedua sdh bertema alice walau baru sedikit saja. Mian lagi. Tp fic ini bukan GS. Makasih udh bersedia membaca chingu!

**u-ming:** ini udh dilanjut! smoga menyukainya~~

**chohee:** hehe… bukan. ayo tebak ~~~ bukan. Itu emang bukan Kyuhyun ataupun kembarannya. Peran Kyuhyun pasti banyak soalnya dia tokoh utama di sini :

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca *bow***


	4. Chapter 4

**Every move is magic**

**By ****D2l**

**Rate T**

**Genre: Adventure/Fri****e****ndship**

**Sumarry: Kyuhyun dengan kebiasaannya yang suka terlambat malah mendapat masalah aneh, bukan sekedar hukuman seperti membersihkan toilet atau diskors, melainkan hukuman untuk menyelesaikan sebuah tantangan di dunia aneh. Dunia penuh imajinasi seperti Alice in Wonderland. Atau ini lebih tepat disebut permainan untuk menyenangkan seseorang?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung berwajah pucat ketika melihat laki-laki dengan julukan Ridding Hood itu sepucat mayat, dan terus menggigil dengan tidak lazim. Dengan cepat dia berlari lebih dekat kearah Ridding Hood, dan mengecek seluruh tubuh Ridding Hood.

"Ini buruk. Dia terkena racun dari serigala itu," ucap Yesung sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama kaki Ridding Hood yang dimana ada bekas gigitan yang terlihat sangat besar, dan membekas di sana.

Yesung menghantam tangan kanannya dengan keras di lantai kayu. "Andai saja aku datang lebih cepat, dan mempunyai anti racunnya."

"Dia tidak akan mati semudah itu," ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada serius. Yesung, dan henry menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun membuka telapak kirinya, dan meletakkan jari telunjuk kanannya di atas telapak kirinya, lalu membuat telunjuknya berputar seperti membuat topan dari bawah sampai lima kali ke atas. Tangannya bercahaya, lalu muncullah buku dengan ornamen rumit itu lagi.

Kyuhyun menembuskan tangan kirinya masuk ke dalam salah satu halaman buku. Sekitar daerah tempat Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya, lembaran kuning itu berubah menjadi cairan hitam. Ketika merasa dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menarik tangannya dari cairan hitam itu, lalu lembaran itu menjadi lembaran biasa dengan warna kuning lusuh miliknya.

Di tangan kanan Kyuhyun kini ada sebuah botol antik yang terbuat dari kaca, dan ornamen-ornamen rumit yang terbuat dari silver. Bagian mulutnya terdapat tutup yang berbebentuk diamond dengan warna yang senada dengan ornamennya. Pada bagian kaca, kau dapat melihat isinya dimana isinya berupa cairan yang berwarna merah yang agak kepink-pinkan.

"Minumkan dia ini. Setelah itu dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menyerahkan itu pada Sungmin.

Awalnya Yesung ragu untuk mengambilnya, sebab warnanya yang aneh yang memungkinkan itu adalah racun,kan? Tapi rasa ragu itu ditepisnya, dan segera Yesung mengambil botol obat itu dari Kyuhyun ketika dia sadar bahwa di depannya ini adalah Stärksten dengan level tertinggi, dengan sebutan user.

Yesung awalnya panik melihat laki-laki itu, Ridding Hood yang tampak terbatuk terus saat meminum cairan merah tersebut, tapi sekali lagi Yesung bernapas lega ketika melihat napas Sungmin yang sudah tidak memburu lagi ketika meminum obat itu, dan lukanya yang tertutup dengan mudah.

"Mungkin akan lama baru dia akan bangun lagi. Oleh selama dia belum bangun, sebaiknya kita tinggal di sini untuk sementara waktu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali memasukkan tangannya masuk ke dalam salah satu lembaran buku miliknya. Kini pedang dengan mata baja tipis ada di tangannya.

"Siapa namanya, dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Yesung dengan tatapan serius.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin. Saat itu aku baru saja lepas dari kejaran penyihir penipu itu. Aku capek sekali berlarian tanpa arah sampai akhirnya secara tidak sengaja aku menemukan rumah ini. saat aku menemukannya pertama kali, aku juga menemukannya," jelas Yesung sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang kembali memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lembaran buku, dan mendapatkan sarung kulit untuk tempat pedang milik Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tampak trauma dengan orang asing. Well, setidaknya aku mengalami saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, dan mungkin sampai sekarang. Saat itu aku berusaha untuk menyapanya, tapi malah disambut dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran, dan wajahnya yang ketakutan saat melihatku," ucap Yesung lagi.

Henry menampakkan senyuman mencemohkan pada perkataan Yesung. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tampak seperti mengenalnya, dan waktu kedatangan para serigala itu? Mau jadi pahlawan,hah?"

Yesung mendengus mendengar cemohan itu. Dirinya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil berkata,"Mungkin ya. Mungkin tidak. Tapi didalam diriku ada sesuatu yang memberontak, dan memaksaku untuk melindunginya entah apa itu."

"Sudah cukup penjelasannya. Sekarang kita harus bersiap-siap. Musuh baru akan datang lagi. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Yesung benar. Kita datang di sini karena dituntun oleh sesuatu sehingga ketika menjadi tameng pelindungnya. Sepertinya dia juga yang dipaksa buku milikku padaku untuk melindunginya," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menatap Yesung, dan juga Henry dengan pandangan serius.

Yesung, dan Henry mengerutkan keningnya. Mereka bertanya dengan berbarengan,"Siapa?"

Kyuhyun memasukkan pedang miliknya ke dalam kantong kulit khusus untuk pedang tersebut."Hawk eye. Kukira dia musuh baru yang bahkan belum pernah menyerang tempat ini."

Henry mengerutken keningnya, dan memasang pose berpikir. "Hawk eye? Tipe penyerang jarak jauh. Bagaimana kita menghadapinya padahal yang ada di sini kebanyakan tipe penyerang jarak dekat."

"Dia benar. Walaupun kita menang jumlah, tapi dia menang dengan keahlian memanahnya," ucap Yesung menyetujui perkataan Henry.

"Bukannya kita punya dirimu sebagai penyihir yang bisa melakukan penyerangan jarak jauh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalau seandainya aku maju, siapa yang akan menjaga Sungmin?" Yesung mengutarkan kekhawatirannya.

"Kita buat Hawk Eye itu berpikiran seperti itu," ucap Kyuhyun singkat.

"Hah? Apa?" Henry kebingungan. Begitupula dengan Yesung.

"Kita buat Yesung seakan menjaga di sini. Aku akan menggunakan obat ilusiku agar terlihat seperti Yesung yang menjaga di sini, dan menciptakan pelindung di sini seakan Yesung yang melakukannya, lalau kau Yesung yang asli akan bersembunyi disuatu tempat. Henry akan mengaum tiga kali, ketika dia melakukannya segera kau datang ke tempat kami, dan bertarung bersama kami. Mengerti?" Kyuhyun membeberkan rencana miliknya.

Kedua orang itu tampak berpikir satu sama lain."Mungkin ini akan berhasil," ucap Yesung pada akhirnya.

"Kurasa juga begitu!" seru Henry dengan riangnya. Kyuhyun mendengus, tersenyum kecil melihat kecerian Henry yang ternyata belum hilang saat dia terakhir melihatnya di penjara bawah tanah itu.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mulai sekarang. Aku bisa merasakan dia sudah semakin dekat dari sini," ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, dan Yesung mulai bersiap-siap, tapi hanya Henry yang tampak masih terdiam, dan sedikit berekspresi aneh.

_Hah, bagaimana dia bisa merasakannya? Memangnya di dalam dirinya itu adalah mesin navigasi,ya?_ pikir Henry konyol.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memberikan aba-aba pada Henry yang berada tak jauh darinya, bersembunyi di balik pohon besar, dan Yesung yang sedang berkamuflase menjadi tanah injakan. Kyuhyun siap memanah dengan anak panah yang baru diambilnya dari punggungnya. Dengan teliti Kyuhyun mentargetkan Hawk Eye yang sedang berloncat-loncat dari satu dahan ke dahan yang lainnya.

Shyuutt

Suara angin berbunyi ketika panah milik Kyuhyun terlepaskan. Panah itu dalam diam terus terarah ke arah Hawk Eye. Kyuhyun tampak yakin jika panah itu nantinya akan mengenai Hawk Eye, tapi beberapa detik ketika Kyuhyun sadar bahwa Hawk Eye entah sudah berada di mana, sebuah panah kini berbalik menyerangnya.

Dengan refleks Kyuhyun menunduk, dan akhirnya panah itu mengenai pohon yang ada di belakangnya. Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun ketika mendapati bahwa panah yang menancap itu membuat pohon yang ada di belakangnya keropos, dan tumbang pula dengan Henry, dan Yesung yang berada tak jauh dari Kyuhyun melihat hal tersebut, mereka sama terkejutnya.

Kyuhyun mengelundung ke kiri menghindari panah tersebut. Selain itu tangannya siap dengan pedang yang ada di bagian kiri tubuhnya. Ketika Kyuhyun berdiri kembali, ditariknya pedang itu dari tempat pedang kulit miliknya.

Kyuhyun dengan waspada mengedarkan pandangannya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan Hawk Eye. Sampai Kyuhyun mendengar suara auman dari Henry.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlari, tapi sebelum itu dia memberi sinyal pada Yesung untuk tetap berada di tempatnya. Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja Kyuhyun sudah berada di daerah jagaan Henry. Dilihatnya Henry yang sudah berubah wujud, dan sosok asli Hawk Eye dengan rambut pirang keemasan miliknya.

Entah dari mana kecepatan itu datang, kini Kyuhyun sudah berada di belakang Hawk Eye dengan pedang yang berada tepat di depan leher Hawk Eye. Henry tercengang, begitu pula dengan sandera Kyuhyun, Hawk Eye.

Hawk eye mendecak kesal. Diputarnya panah yang dipegang oleh tangan kanannya, sambil membuat tangannya perlahan sampai dipuncaknya. Puncak itu tampak bisa ditarik, dan ketika ditarik ,panah itu bertransformasi menjadi sebuah pedang.

Hawk Eye mengarahkan pedang ke arah kiri untuk menusuk bahu Kyuhyun, tapi kemudian Henry mengigit tangannya hingga berdarah, dan Kyuhyun yang menghindar termundur ke belakang.

"Sebagai sesama Stärksten seharusnya kau lebih memberikan respek, dan rasa hormat pada kami," ucap Henry sinis pada Hawk Eye yang kini terjatuh di tanah berdaun musim gugur sambil meringis kesakitan karena luka besar yang menangga, dan juga racun pelumpuh yang mulai masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Kau dikirim oleh siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Hawk Eye tidak menjawab. Dengan memaksa tubuhnya sendiri, dia memasukkan tangannya yang tidak tergigit masuk ke dalam tas selempang miliknya, dan melemparkan benda yang diambilnya itu ke arah Kyuhyun, dan juga Henry.

Kyuhyun, dan Henry langsung saja terkaget saat mendapati apel yang dilemparkan oleh Hawk Eye bukanlah apel biasa. Apel itu ternyata adalah sebuah bom, dan karena saking cepatnya apel itu terlempar, Kyuhyun, dan juga Henry tidak ada kesempatan untuk berlari, dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang jauh dari sana.

Tapi ketika kedua orang itu membuka mata mereka. Mereka tidak mendapati tubuh mereka terluka, tapi yang mereka dapati malah sebuah perisai cahaya berwarna biru yang melindungi mereka dari ledakan, dan juga debu ledakan.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat dia menyadari disebrangnya ada Hawk Eye yang terbaring tidak berdaya, dan sudah pasti tidak dapat menghindari perangkapnya sendiri. Tanpa mempedulikan masih banyaknya asap yang menghalangi mata, Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju tempat Hawk Eye yang masih diingatnya.

Ketika Kyuhyun merasa sudah sampai di sana, dia menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan asap, dan bisa menemukan Hawk Eye. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di sana. Ataupun kemungkinan bekas potongan dari mayat Hawk Eye.

_Kemana dia? Tidak mungkin laki-laki itu bisa menghilang begitu cepat,_ pikir Kyuhyun heran.

"Kyuhyun! Kau dimana!" seru Henry memanggil-manggil Kyuhyun. Laki-laki Beast itu takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku di sini!" balas Kyuhyun memberitahukan lokasinya dengan frekuensi suara miliknya.

_Tidak mungkin dia bisa menghilang begitu cepat. Siapa yang membantunya?_ pikir Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun bergerak secara refleks menutup matanya dengan lengan tangan kanannya karena tiba-tiba saja angin kencang terjadi.

_Siapa yang melakukannya?_ pikir Kyuhyun waspada.

"Kyuhyun, Henry. Aku berhasil menangkap Hawk Eye!" seru Yesung yang berjalan semakin dekat ke arah Henry, dan juga Kyuhyun. Saat berjalan dia melihatkan sebuah kubus yang berbentuk lima kali lima sentimeter yang transparan, dan ketika Kyuhyun, dan Henry melihatnya lebih dekat, mereka menemukan Hawk Eye yang sedang terkurung di sana.

Kyuhyun menghelah napas legah. Ternyata yang melindungi mereka, dan menangkap Hawk Eye tadi itu adalah Yesung, tapi tubuhnya yang legah hanya berlangsung sejenak. Tubuhnya menegang merasakan hawa yang Einmalige lagi.

"Kalian jaga dia! Aku akan segera kembali!" seru Kyuhyun, dan langsung berlari tanpa pamit yang lebih frontal lagi.

Kyuhyun berlari dengan sangat kencang menuju pondok milik Little Ridding Hood, Lee Sungmin. Sesaatnya di sana, Kyuhyun dibuat bingung karena tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sungminpun tidak hilang.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat dia masuk ke dalam rumah itu, dan mendapati kelinci dengan mata merah yang sedang berada di samping tempat tidur Sungmin."Hanya seekor kelinci? Padahal aku merasakan hawa Einmalige di sekitar sini," ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada frustasi. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan miliknya.

"Hmm… aku tidak menyangka hanya dalam waktu satu minggu lebih kau sudah bisa menguasai kekuatanmu sebagai user. Hah, kau memang spesial seperti yang dikatakan Tuan." Sebuah yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba bergema di dalam rumah itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya, dan menatap ruangan itu dengan waspada sekaligus heran. Siapa yang berkata tadi?

"Hey! Aku ada di sini!" seru suara itu lagi. Kali ini Kyuhyun dengan sigap mengikuti asal suara itu, dan dia mendapati bahwa kelinci itulah yang berbicara, dan dia agak familiar dengan suara, dan juga bentuk kelinci yang membawa jam saku.

Sesaat saat Kyuhyun ingat, dia berusaha keras untuk tidak ketawa dengan sangat keras, tapi sepertinya usahanya gagal total. "Huahahaha! Kau di sini sebagai kelinci pembawa jam itu? Di film Alice ini Wonderland itu? Hahaha! Badanmu yang gembul itu memang cocok untuk peran kelinci itu! hahaha..."

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa tanah yang diinjakinya berguncang. Ketika Kyuhyun mencari Shindong, dirinya sadar bahwa kelinci gemuk itu sudah lebih dulu melarikan diri menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sendiri, dia masuk dengan cepat, dan masih menemukan Sungmin yang masih tertidur. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengendong Sungmin dengan _bridle style_, tapi sayangnya tanah itu lebih cepat ambruk dari yang diperkirakannya.

.

.

.

Ketika Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dia terkejut mendapati bawah tanah tempatnya terjatuh. Tempat ini sangat indah. Bahkan paling indah dari semua pemandangan di daratan atas yang pernah dilihatnya. Kini Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin sedang terdampar di atas tanah basah, dimana sebagiannya terdapat air. Tempat ini adalah tempat air terjun bawah tanah, dengan pulau-pulau kecil beserta dengan pohon-pohon rindang. Yang paling mencegangkan lagi, di laut sana, terdapat bukitan batu permata putih yang seperti karang yang tersebar secara acak di laut itu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara itu bergaung di air terjun bawah tanah ini.

"Kutanya. Kenapa kalian bisa berada di sini?" Suara itu kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya? Memangnya kau pemilik tempat ini?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada sinis.

Tidak ada jawaban. Tapi Kyuhyun bisa tahu bahwa pemilik suara itu sedang marah terhadap dirinya. Dari tanah tempatnya berpijak bersama dengan Sungmin yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, muncul akar-akar tanaman yang tentu saja mengincar dirinya, dan Sungmin.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali mengendong Sungmin dengan gaya brilde style, dan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menghindari akar tanaman itu yang terus merambat ingin menangkapnya, melilitnya atau bahkan membunuhnya.

Kyuhyun membisikkan sesuatu, dan bayangan tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi benda hidup, tentakel-tentakel lengket yang senada dengan warna cairan hitam yang sering membawa Kyuhyun berteleportasi. Tentakel bayangan itu dengan sigap memotong akar-akar tanaman yang terus saja mengejar Kyuhyun.

Tentakel itu bisa merasakan aura kehidupan. Dari arah manapun akar tanaman itu muncul, dan mengagetkan Kyuhyum tentakel bayangan itu pasti akan dengan sigap melindungi pemiliknya. Tentakel-tentakel itu bergerak dengan lincah seperti ular yang sedang mencari mangsanya.

Tampaknya sang pemilik tempat ini menyerah dengan rencananya menggunakan akar tanaman yang ada di air terjun bawah tanah ini. Saat sudah tidak merasakan hawa mengamcam bagi Kyuhyun, bayangan miliknya kembali seperti biasa. Walaupun sudah mulai aman, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan langkah kakinya. Yang malah dia semakin berjalan cepat, semakin masuk ke wilayah tengah dari hutan yang ada di pulau air terjun bawah tanah ini.

Pemilik tempat ini hanya absen menyerang sebentar saja. Saat Kyuhyun hendak duduk sejenak ketika sudah meletakkan Sungmin di tanah berumput, tiba-tiba saja dua meter dari arahnya berdirinya, terbentang api yang berbentuk lingkaran, mengurung mereka di spot itu.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Kembali digendongnya Sungmin, tapi kemudian dia berhenti saat melihat laki-laki itu mulai bergerak-gerak kecil, dan matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menguncangkan bahu Sungmin membuat Sungmin langsung membuka mata, dan berteriak kaget saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya adalah orang asing, dan kini dia juga ada di tempat yag asing.

"Siapa kau!" seru Sungmin marah, dan memukul-mukul Kyuhyun.

"Diam! Kau tidak lihat kita sedang dalam bahaya sekarang? Lebih baik sekarang kau mengikuti instruksiku, dan kita semua selamat!" balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah kerasnya. Dirinya sudah cukup frustasi dengan lingkaran api yang semakin menyempit, dan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Kyuhyun berdiri, dan mengambil pedang miliknya. Ditebasnya api itu. Api itu padam sejenak karena angin yang dihasilkan cukup besar yang dihasilkan oleh tebasan tersebut. Kyuhyun dengan cepat melangkah, dan menarik paksa tangan Sungmin sebelum api itu muncul lagi.

Baru beberapa langkah saja, tiba-tiba saja terjadi hembusan angin yang sangat besar, dan kencang. dan saat Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin membuka matanya, mereka dapat melihat monster raksasa yang terbuat dari daun-daun yang berguguran. Kyuhun menggerakkan pedangnya untuk memotong kaki kiri sang raksasa, tapi raksasa itu sekuat baja. Tidak terlihat rapuh seperti bahan pembuatnya. Pedang Kyuhyun bahkan sampai retak, dan hancur berkeping-keping.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung saja memucat. Kakinya segera berlari secepat mungkin. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang kini tidak ditarik dengan paksa lagi. Di tengah berjalanan saat mereka sudah benar-benar tidak bisa lari lagi, dan monster itu semakin mendekat hampir menangkap mereka, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan buku mistis miliknya. Tapi sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, muncul akar-akar dari dalam tanah, dan membelit mereka di udara.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya. Ada sebuah ide yang terlintas di dalam pikirannya. Mata Kyuhyun terus saja melihat ke arah datanganya monster itu. Saat dia mengira-ngira kalau monster itu sudah berada pada jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya yang terikat itu, Kyuhyun melemparkan buku miliknya jatuh ke tanah di depannya, dan mulutnya kembali membisikkan sesuatu.

Buku itu bersinar, dan dari kedua halaman yang terbuka muncul sebuah tangan yang terbuat dari batu. Semakin keluar lalu menampakkan kepala, dan seluruh tubuhnya sudah keluar sepenuhnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun mengeluarkan raksasa besar yang terbuat dari batu yang sama besar, dan kuatnya dengan monster yang terbuat dari daun itu.

Kedua raksasa itu saling bertarung dengan sengit. Mereka sama-sama kuat, dan tidak mudah untuk saling dikalahkan,tapi dengan cepat raksasa batu milik Kyuhyunlah yang menang. Seusai selesai bertarung, raksasa itu hilang menjadi berkas-berkas cahaya.

Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin terjatuh saat akar-akar yang mengikat mereka hangus, dan berubah menjadi debu. Sungmin cukup terkaget saat melihat Kyuhyun yang terbatuk, dan batuk itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulut laki-laki berambut ikal itu.

_Aku terlalu banyak memakainya_, pikir Kyuhyun miris. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun terbatuk mengeluarkan darah.

"Apa gunanya kau membawaku lari jika aku hanya akan membebanimu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Ketiga orang itu bahkan lebih kuat, dan tidak lemah seperti diriku," ucap sungmin tiba-tiba sambil berdiri, dan membersihkan dirinya dari debu tanah.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat dia tidak mengerti sama sekali perkataan Sungmin mengenai ketiga orang.

_Bukannya anak ini sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan Henry? kalau dihitung Henry, dan Yesung berjumlah dua, tapi tadi dia mengatakan tiga orang. Apa maksudnya Hawk Eye? Tapi kenapa dia bisa mengetahuinya? Mereka bahkan tidak pernah saling bertemu!_ pikir Kyuhyun frustasi.

Well, tunggu. Bukannya dia juga bisa merasakan keadaan Einmalige lain entah kenapa bisa? Ini pasti kekuatan khusus yang ada di setiap Einmalige spesial seperti dirinya, dan juga Sungmin, tapi kalau begitu siapa yang berbicara itu? Siapa pemilik tempat ini? Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan hawanya. Tidak mungkin orang itu bukan Einmalige,kan? Dia bisa menggunakan hal-hal aneh.

Kyuhyun kembali lagi termuntah darah. _Efeknya bahkan lebih parah dari dugaannku_, pikir Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri untuk mengambil buku miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kondisi tubuhmu sedang tidak baik!" seru Sungmin sangat khawatir. Dia segera menyusul Kyuhyun yang ternyata berjalan untuk mengambil buku miliknya, tapi larangan itu sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menembusnya tangannya masuk ke dalam buku itu, dan dia mengambil sebuah botol kaca dengan design megah berwarna perak, hampir sama dengan botol ramuan berwarna merah yang pernah diberikannya pada Sungmin untuk menyembuhkan luka anak itu.

Botol yang dipegang Kyuhyun kali ini berwarna biru terang. Dibukanya penutup botol itu, dan dia menelan ramuan tersebut. Kyuhyun menunggu beberapa detik untuk menunggu reaksi dari ramuan itu. Ternyata cukup ampuh karena kini Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya lebih segar, dan dia tidak terbatuk muntah darah lagi.

Kyuhyun kaget saat merasakan buku yang dipegangnya itu bergter, dan tiba-tiba saja cairan lengket berwarna hitam itu muncul lagi di salah satu sontak saja melempar bukunya ke tanah cukup jauh. Dia cukup trauma dengan kejadian yang hampir sama saat masih di perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Cairan hitam itu semakin besar, dan semakin banyak serta semakin berbentuk seperti manusia. Bentuknya seperti dua manusia. Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin mengerutkan kening mereka ketika cairan lengket hitam itu sudah berwarna, dan benar-benar berbentuk manusia yaitu Yesung, dan juga Henry.

_Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini? Bukannya di tempat mereka tidak ada buku ini atau alat teleportasi lainnya?_ pikir Kyuhyun heran.

Rupanya mereka tidak diberikan waktu istirahat yang cukup panjang. Sang pemilik tempat ini kembali saja memberikan mereka kejutan yang baru terutama Henry, dan Yesung yang benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Tempat mereka berdiri tiba-tiba saja retak, terbelah, dan akhirnya membuat mereka tenggelam masuk ke dalam air yang sedingin es kutub udara. Mereka kesusahan untuk berenang naik ketika tubuh mereka sebagian ada yang bahkan sudah membeku.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja merasa marah karena dia kini akan kembali mati lagi. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah kalah, dan mati dalam game apapun yang dimaininya di psp miliknya. Apalagi dunia yang mempertaruhkan nyawanya yang sebenarnya!

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun meraih buku miliknya yang entah kenapa tidak rusak karena basah. Di masukkannya kembali tangannya ke dalam lembaran itu, tapi sebelum Kyuhyun hendak mengambil sesuatu, air di sekeliling mereka bergerak berputar, dan perlahan membawa mereka ke atas serta melelehkan air yang sudah terlanjur membeku.

ketika mereka mengambil napas di atas, mereka dikagetkan dengan keadaan di mana mereka tidak seperti tidak berada di bawah tanah air terjun itu. Tidak ada daratan, dan pohon-pohon besar yang hijau. Tempat yang mereka ada sekarang adalah tempat yang sangat gelap, sebuah gua yang sangat penuh dengan kerangka tulang manusia, dan baunya yang sangat busuk pula.

Tubuh keempat orang itu tersentak saat mendengar suara yang mulai mendekat ke arah mereka. Wajah mereka menjadi pucat ketika dari kejauhan dengan cahaya yang remang-remang mereka melihat laba-laba raksasa yang mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

Yesung berusaha untuk mengambil tongkat sihir miliknya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Jaring laba-laba itu sangat lengket, dan sama sekali tidak bisa membuat tubuhnya bergerak sedikitpun. Sama halnya juga yang dialami oleh Henry. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa lepas, walau dia sudah berubah.

Sungmin yang melihat mereka yang lain yang masih berusaha keras untuk lepas dari jaring itu tiba-tiba saja berucap dengan cukup beremosi,"Untuk apa kalian berusaha? Walaupun kita bisa lepas dari sini, kita pasti akan tetap mati dimakan laba-laba itu!"

Kyuhyun sontak saja merasa amarahnya membara gara-gara Sungmin yang seenak jidat mengatakan bahwa mereka akan tetap mati walaupun apapun yang akan diperbuat mereka. Oh, Kyuhyun sungguh membenci tipe orang yang sudah merasa kalah bahkan sebelum bertarung. Orang pesimis yang benar-benar perlu ditempa dengan keras.

"Kau pikir kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Hah? Itu karena di dunia nyata saja ayahmu, dan semua orang ingin orang-orang yang sakit ini bangun dari tidur panjangnya, dan sekarang kau ingin semudah itu mati kau bilang ? Mereka semua mengharapkanmu kembali! Jika kau memang tidak ingin keluar dari sini untuk dirimu, setidaknya kau berhasil mengalahkan penyakitmu itu untuk mereka!" Kyuhyun berseru marah. Dengan sangat emosi dia memaksa dirinya untuk lepas dari jaring itu. Terus memaksa dirinya untuk berdiri, dan memotong-motong laba-laba itu sampai tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Kehidupanmu di sini bahkan lebih mudah dari mereka di dunia nyata yang kini sedang mati-matian membuat dunia virtual ini hanya untuk menciptakan kenangan manis sehingga kalian semua bisa bangun kembali dari _Sleeping Death_," ucap Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan nada keras. dengan susah payah dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menembuskan tangannya masuk ke dalam halaman buku miliknya. Dan aksinya itu berhasil. Kyuhyun berhasil menarik sebuah pedang, dan Kyuhyun bergerak cepat untuk memotong jaring yang menempel diseluruh tubuhnya disusul dengan ketiga orang lainnya, Yesung, Henry, dan juga Sungmin.

Ketiga orang itu menatap Kyuhhyun dengan tatapan takjub. Padahal mereka sudah berpikir bahwa mereka akan benar-benar mati.

Kyuhun berjalan dengan mantap mendekat ke arah laba-laba raksasa itu. Dengan tatapan tajam dia menatap sang laba-laba raksasa. "Oleh sebab itu jangan pernah sia-siakan orang-orang yang selalu menunggu kedatangan kalian. Beda denganku yang tidak akan pernah ditunggu oleh siapa-siapa," ucapnya sambila memotong-motong laba-laba itu tanpa ampun, dan juga cepat. Tanpa membiarkan laba-laba itu memberikan perlawanan untuknya.

Cairan hijau yang ada di dalam tubuh laba-laba raksasa itu melumuri pedang milik Kyuhyun. "Jangan semudah itu mengatakan kata mati. Aku paling benci dengan orang yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan hidupnya, dan tidak mau berjuang lebih lagi," ucap Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, dan menatap ketiga orang itu terutama Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam.

Sungmin mengigit bibirnya. Sungguh. Dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang yang semacam ini, dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya, dan dia menyukainya. Entah kenapa Sungmin ingin bisa menjadi orang seperti itu. Tidak lemah seperti dirinya yang sekarang.

"Apakah kau user istimewa itu?" Lagi-lagi suara itu bergema di udara. Tapi kali ini Kyuhyun tidak marah sangat mendengar suara itu, dia malah tersenyum, dan berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang pemilik tempat ini.

"Jika kau berkata aku adalah awal dari pembuat semua ini, maka aku akan menjawab,ya," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang user istimewa seperti yang dikatakan oleh tuanku,"ucap suara itu lagi.

"Kenapa kalian tidak membunuh kaki tangan Snow white itu? Bukannya dia baru saja ingin membunuh kalian, atau salah satu dari kalian?" Keempat orang itu mengerutkan kening saat mendengar perkataan suara itu.

Belum sempat salah satu dari mereka bertanya, tiba-tiba saja tempat mereka berpijak menjadi tempat lain lagi. Bukan gua gelap yang penuh dengan tulang-tulang manusia, tetapi kini mereka ada di daratan yang penuh dengan pepohonan, dan sedang menghadap ke arah laut dengan kristal, dan air terjun yang cantik.

Di tengah laut itu mereka menemukan sesuatu yang bercahaya. Seekor angsa yang sangat dengan bulu-bulu putih yang bersinar sangat cantik, tapi kemudian angsa itu berubah wujud menjadi seorang manusia dengan rambut blonde, dan tetap memancarkan cahaya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Snow White? Dan kenapa Hawk Eye selaku bawahannya ingin membunuh Sungmin?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui. Dunia ini dibuat untuk membuat para manusia yang terjangkit penyakit Sleeping Death dapat bangun kembali dengan memberikan mereka kenangan manis, semangat untuk tetap hidup melawan penyakit itu agar mereka bisa segera bangun dari komanya. Dengan tujuan yang seperti itu, mustahil kami membuat ada yang bisa mati di sini atau saling membunuh satu sama lain. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Semua yang ada di sini bisa saling membunuh, mengincar satu sama lain," jelas pemilik tempat ini.

"Dan yang membuat kita semua bisa saling membunuh adalah Snow White. Dia menjangkitkan sebuah virus di pogram dunia virtual ini. Dia melakukannya karena memiliki dendam terhadap ayahnya. Jadi tentu saja Sungmin akan diburu,kan? Apalagi kau tahu bahwa siapa dia sebenarnya di dunia nyata. Orang dengan pangkat yang sangat tinggi," lanjut sang pemilik tempat.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu begitu dalam?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi. Tidak dengan yang lainnya karena mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan topik ini. Bahkan tidak pernah mendengarnya. Tapi satu yang mereka tangkap. Jadi dunia ini bukanlah dunia nyata yang seperti dulu yang mereka kira. lalu mereka terjangkit sebuah penyakit untuk itulah mereka ada di dunia ini yang disebut dunia virtual oleh kedua orang itu, dan mereka berasal dari dunia yang disebuat dunia nyata.

"Aku salah satu pengawas dari tiga pengawas lainnya. Salah satunya sudah kau temui tadi," jawab sang pemilik tempat.

Wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya tanpa ekspresi, dan garang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi cukup lembut, dan menahan tawanya."Puftt! Kelinci gendut itu? Dia pengawas di sini? Haha… yang benar saja! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan Shindong berlarian kiri kanan untuk mengumpulkan data dunia ini. Yang dikerjakannya dulu hanya makan, dan tidur sehingga badannya jadi gembul seperti itu. Hahaha…" ucapnya sambil tertawa lepas.

Pemilik tempat itu hanya tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang tampak sudah tidak seperti orang lain. "Kau benar-benar hebat. Aku yakin kau bisa menyelamatkan dunia ini, dan semua orang."

"Jadi untuk itu dari tadi kau mengetesku?" tanya Kyuhyun, dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan singkat.

"Tapi apa kau hebat karena kau seorang cheater yang paling curang dari semua user yang ada karena kau pencetus dunia virtual ini?" ucap sang pemilik tempat berusaha menggoda Kyuhyun dengan menghina secara langsung.

"Sialan kau! Ini semua bakat alami yang kudapat dari bermain game di dunia masa lalu tahu!" Kyuhyun menunjuk pemilik tempat itu, dan berteriak-teriak marah.

Sekali lagi sang pemilik tempat itu tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. "Namaku Lee Leeteuk. Kau perlu untuk mengetahuinya karena ketika kau sampai dipengawas yang terakhir kau perlu menyebutkan namaku agar kau tidak dibantai olehnya.

"Kalau Shindong menjadi pengawas di sini, jangan bilang kalau pengawas terakhir yang akan membantai itu adalah Kim Heechul si guru super sadis yang dekat dengan Shindong!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah horor.

"Akh, ternyata kau mengenalnya dengan cukup baik," ucap Leeteuk singkat.

"Yang benar saja," ucap Kyuhyun dengan keadaan pundung, meratapi dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan membawa kalian sekarang menuju menuju Grenze," ucap Leeteuk.

"Tidak perlu. Kami punya alat sendiri untuk berteleportasi ke sana," ucap Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan buku mistis miliknya.

"Semoga perjalananmu aman-aman saja. Dan kami semua yang ada di dunia nyata, di balik alyar berharap kau bisa menghentiakn Snow White dalam menghancurkan dunia virtual ini, dan semua nyawa orang yang ada di dunia nyata," ucap Leeteuk untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Untuk itu, kan aku dipanggil kembali padahal aku sudah bernegosiasi dengan ayah _Sleeping Prince_ itu untuk berteleportasi ke masa lalu?" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum dirinya, dan ketiga orang lainnya kembali dilahap oleh cairan hitam yang keluar dari buku itu, dan membawa mereka menuju tempat yang disebut Grenze.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jeje: **Makasih! Mian kalau chpt lalunya pndk. Yang ini udh dipajangin dikit, tp smoga kalau panjang malah tidak bikin bosan!~ :D ini udh dilanjut :3

**rizkyumin1004:** Terima kasih! Sungmin sudah pasti harus ada,kok. Dan sleeping princenya siapa sepertinya di sini udh ada hintnya w smoga bisa menebaknya hehe…

**kim chaeri:** Makasih!~~ Mian tidak bisa updater chpt. Tp ini udh diupdate. Smoga menyukainya~~

**Dewi. :** Yey! Syukurlah jika sudh faham~~ Makasih~ ini udh dilanjut :D

**Qichul:** Makasih chingu karena sudah selalu setia membc dan mengikuti!~~~~ Yep. Dunia virtual buat matiin sleeping death. Ini udh dilanjut. Smoga menyukainya~~~ XD

**iloyalty 1: **Tempat Kyuhyun berkelana itu bukan neverland, tapi sebuah dunia untuk menyelamatkan dunia nyata. Coba diperhatikan bagian kutipannya. Ada hint di sana. dan mengenai itu roh atau jasadnya Kyuhyun, nanti akan terjawab dichpt dpn,kok. Eto, apa maksudnya dengan ayah Kyuhyun,ya? Eum sebetulnya itu merupakan efek dari ilmuan 1 yang ibunya mati itu. Tak apa-apa,kok. Lebih baik bertanya daripd ke depannya malah tdk menikmati membc krn bnyk hal yang bingung :D

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Every move is magic**

**By ****D2l**

** Rate T**

**Genre: Adventure/Fri****e****ndship**

**Sumarry: Kyuhyun dengan kebiasaannya yang suka terlambat malah mendapat masalah aneh, bukan sekedar hukuman seperti membersihkan toilet atau diskors, melainkan hukuman untuk menyelesaikan sebuah tantangan di dunia aneh. Dunia penuh imajinasi seperti Alice in Wonderland. Atau ini lebih tepat disebut permainan untuk menyenangkan seseorang?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berempat, plus Hawk Eye yang berada di kotak ajaib milik Yesung dikagetkan dengan keadaan mereka yang jatuh dari udara ke dalam kawasan air yang sangat dalam. Keempat orang itu berlomba-lomba berenang ke atas mencari udara.

"Gila! Lagi-lagi lubang hitam itu mendaratkan kita di tempat yang berbahaya!" seru Henry kesal saat dia melihat pemandangan di daratan.

Mereka mungkin kini berada di tengah-tengah sebuah danau, dengan gunung-gunung yang berputar mengelilinginya.

_Tempat ini cukup normal_,pikir Kyuhyun.

Tempat ini hampir sama dengan danau yang ada di dunia nyata. Tidak seperti tempat-tempat yang mereka kunjungi sebelumnya. Lalu kenapa lagi-lagi Henry mengatakan tempat ini berbahaya?

Kyuhyun tersentak saat melihat dahi Sungmin yang mengerut, dan menutup kedua telinganya dengan sangat rapat seperti berusaha menahan suara yang berfrekuensi sangat besar. Henry, dan Yesung yang melihat Sungmin hanya bisa berwajah horor, dan menelan ludah mereka. Hal yang paling tidak mereka temui di danau spesial ini kini sudah mulai mendekat ke arah mereka, dan bersiap untuk menampakkan diri.

Tiba-tiba saja air yang ada di sekitar mereka berputar membentuk pusaran air yang sangat besar, lalu dari tengah pusaran air itu muncul sesuatu yang sangat besar. Naga air!

"Gyahahaha! Kau pasti bercanda padaku!" seru Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah super horor.

Mereka berusaha untuk berenang menjauh dari pusaran air itu dan tentu saja dari naga air itu, tapi tentu saja mereka kalah. Pusaran air itu lebih kuat, dan naga air itu lebih cepat bergerak dari mereka.

Sekejap saja mereka sudah berada di bagian tengah tubuh sang naga air yang berarti mereka sama sekali tidak punya ruang untuk menghirup oksigen. Yesung dengan susah payah berusaha untuk mengucapkan sebuah sihir dengan mulut yang sudah banyak menelan air.

Langit yang di sana tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi sangat gelap dan muncul petir yang langsung menghantam serta membelah bagian tubuh naga itu. Wujud naga itu hancur dan tampak jatuh kembali ke air. Saat sudah lepas dari kekaman air dari naga itu, Henry memberikan isyarat pada Kyuhyun untuk menggunakan lubang hitam sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengeluarkan bukunya dan melakukan menarik cairan hitam itu dari lembaran buku mereka. Cairan hitam berbentuk sepasang sayap besar segera terbentuk. Tapi sayap hitam itu tidak menyelimuti mereka dan menteleportasi mereka, sayap hitam itu malah membuat keempat orang itu ada di atas sayapnya dan dengan kepakan kecil sayap hitam itu membawa keempat orang itu ke daratan dekat sana.

"Tumben yang keluar tadi tidak terlalu berbahaya malah membantu kita," ucap Henry dengan sedikit sindiran pada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja kita tidak bisa tenang. Wilayah ini bisa dibilang sama berbahayanya dengan The land of vânător. Tempat ini bernama Grenze yang berarti daerah perbatasan antara kerajaan King of Hearth dengan King of White. Banyak terjadi peperangan kecil bahkan besar untuk memperebutkan wilayah ini agar bisa masuk ke wilayah kerajaan mana," jelas Yesung.

"Apa naga air yang tadi adalah ulah dari salah satu kerajaan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Itu adalah pelindung wilayah ini agar membuat orang-orang dari kedua kerajaan takut dan tidak bisa membuat wilayah ini menjadi kekuasaan dari kerajaan apapun," ucap Sungmin.

"Kenapa dia bisa tahu wilayah-wilayah yang sangat jauh dari tempat tinggalnya? Berita tentang ini tidak hanya diketahui orang-orang yang berada atau pernah berada di wilayah kedua kerajaan," ucap Henry bingung.

"Itu karena dia memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan dan juga masa lalu. Selain itu semua indranya sangat tajam,"jelas Yesung.

"Kekuatan yang cukup menarik," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kalau dia bisa melihat masa depan, kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa menghindari dari kejaran para serigala dan saat di air terjun bawah tanah itu dia berteriak-teriak akan mati padahal nyatanya tidak terjadi di masa depan,kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya bisa melihatnya secara random dan hanya hal-hal kecil yang tidak berguna," jawab Sungmin.

_Snow White mengacaukan program dunia virtual ini. Dia membuat orang menjadi saling membunuh dan lainnya agar tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan bagun dari Sleeping death. terutama Sleeping Prince karena Snow White membenci ayahnya._

Suara itu bergaung di dalam pikirannya. Buku itu berbicara padanya untuk beberapa saat.

'Jadi Snow White mengunci kekuatan asli anak ini,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu tempat pengawas terakhir yang dikatakan orang yang bernama Leeteuk itu sebelumnya?" tanya Henry seraya menunjukkan ke arah sebuah villa yang terlihat kecil padahal mungkin sangat besar yang berada di salah satu puncak gunung yang terlihat cukup jauh dari sini.

"Villa itu terlihat kecil. Mungkin kita akan memakan waktu tiga hari untuk ke sana," prediksi Yesung.

"Lama sekali. Aku tidak yakin kita tidak mati kelaparan di saat persediaan makanan kita sudah hampir habis. Apalagi harus membaginy untuk empat orang?" ucap Henry.

"Ralat. Lima orang tambah dengan Hawk Eye yang ada di dalam kotak ini," ucap Yesung menunjuk ke arah kantong miliknya yang terdapat kotak sihir yang mengurung Hawk Eye.

Henry menghelah napas. "Menjadi lebih buruk saja."

"Kenapa kita tidak menggunakan lubang hitam miliknya saja? Kupikir kita bisa sampai dalam waktu yang cepat dengan alat teleportasi itu," ucap Sungmin.

Semuanya langsung berwajah cerah.

"Akh, benar juga. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan dari tadi?" ucap Henry dengan senyuman .

"Kau pintar Sungmin!" puji Yesung.

"Tapi kalian tidak takut lubang hitamku akan membawa kita nyasar ke tempat yang lebih berbahaya lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah penuh dengan keraguan.

Ketiga orang itu langsung saja berwajah lemas.

"Dan lagi kalian lihat kejadian yang tadi,kan? Aku mengeluarkan cairan hitam yang seharusnya membawa kita berteleportasi, tapi cairan hitam itu tidak melakukannya. Itu adalah hal yang ganjal. Dan aku berpikir di sini dikelilingi oleh sihir anti teleportasi atau jenis sihir tinggi lainnya," jelas Kyuhyun.

"Pada akhirnya kita juga harus berjalan kaki untuk ke sana," ucap Henry menengahi.

Ketiga lainnya mengangguk dengan lemah. Memangnya mereka punya pilihan lain?

Mereka mulai berjalan semakin masuk ke wilayah hutan. Tapi ada yang aneh ketika mereka semakin masuk ke dalam.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka merasa suhu yang ada di dalam hutan ini semakin panas saja semakin mereka melangkah mendekati villa itu. Mereka semakin yakin dengan keganjalan itu ketika melihat pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka daun-daunnya layu dan kayunya kering kerontang.

Yesung sudah beberapa kali menyelimuti mereka berempat dengan sihir pendingin, tapi sepertinya hal itu hanya membantu mereka sejenak, sebab setelah 15 menit berlalu, panas itu akan mereka rasakan lagi. Yesung tidak bisa melakukannya terus menerus sebab energinya bisa habis dan tidak bisa melakukan sihir yang lainnya lagi.

Sedangkan kini Kyuhyun merana sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan buku miliknya. Penangkal sihir tingkat tinggi di sini semakin kentara saja. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa memunculkan buku miliknya. Kyuhyun mendecak kesal saat sadar bahwa ini semua dilakukan oleh guru sadisnya dari dimensi masa lalu, Kim Heechul.

Mereka tersentak saat mendapati kini mereka sedang terperangkat oleh lumpur hisap ditambah lagi semakin banyak mereka bergerak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, lumpur hisap itu semakin kuat menarik mereka.

"Keluarkan Hawk Eye sekarang! Dia bisa membantu kita!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bisa saja dia membunuh kita!" balas Henry.

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya untuk saat ini ketika dirinya juga terancam bahaya di wilayah aneh ini!" seru Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Yesung mengangguk mengerti. Dengan cepat dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna seputih salju. Di lemparkannya kotak itu ke udara, dan dari sana Hawk Eye keluar dengan panah bertali yang langsung tertancap pada salah satu dahan pohon. Hawk Eye dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya dari udara untuk mendarat di sana.

Hawk Eye melihat keempat orang yang terjebak itu sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya hendak melarikan diri sendiri.

"Yak! Sudah kubilang kalau dia pasti tidak akan membantu kita!" seru Henry marah.

Kyuhyun masih tetap tenang dan dia berusaha untuk bernegosiasi dengan Hawk Eye. "Walaupun kau bisa lolos dari sini, tanpa kerja sama kita semua, kau pasti akan mati dirintangan tahap yang berikutnya. Itu sama saja kita akan mati semua walau kau waktu hidupmu lebih lama. Bantu kami keluar dari sini dan aku pastikan kita akan keluar dengan selamat."

Hawk Eye tampak diam. Kyuhyun bisa tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Hanya kali ini saja sampai kita bebas dari wilayah ini," ucap Hawk Eye.

Hawk Eye memanah empat panah bertali pada daerah yang berdekatan dengan masing-masing orang. Panah itu menancap pada batang pohon yang berada di seberang. Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Henry, dan juga Yeusng mengangkat tubuh mereka sedikit dan meraih tali itu. Mereka terus menggeser tubuh mereka dengan paksa dengan menggunakan tumpuan tali tambang itu, dan akhirnya mereka bisa bernapas legah ketika sudah berada di tanah berumput.

"Gila. Tempat ini benar-benar sinting. Hampir saja aku mati," maki Sungmin.

"Kupikir kau tidak keberatan mati seperti waktu di jaring laba-laba itu," sindir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya mendecak kesal mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kita lebih baik cepat melanjutkan perjalanan. Langit sudah mulai malam. Kita tidak tahu hal yang lebih buruk apa saja yang akan terjadi saat gelap nanti," peringat Henry.

Keempat orang lainnya mengangguk. Tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka terkaget saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja ambruk ke tanah dan termuntah darah. Yang paling kelihatan panik adalah Sungmin. Dia sudah pernah melihat kejadian ini sebelumnya, dan sekarang malah kelihatan lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

"Yesung. Apa kau sama sekali tidak punya sihir penyembuh?" tanya Sungmin panik.

Yesung mengeleng lemah. Sungmin dan Henry semakin berwajah khawatir.

"A-aku masih bisa tahan. Lebih baik ki-kita cepat jalan mencari tem-tempat yang cukup a-aman," ucap Kyuhyun terbata-bata. Dengan kasar dia membersihkan darah disekeliling bibirnya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk bisa berdiri.

"Kau bisa mati jika memaksakan dirimu!" bentak Sungmin marah.

"Aku malah akan mati jika hanya tidur diam seperti ini!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan! Kalian itu menyebalkan sekali. Dia sudah bilang bisa melanjutkannya, kenapa tidak mengikutinya saja? Debatan kalian benar-benar membuang waktu yang banyak! Lihat! Langit bahkan sudah gelap!" teriak Hawk Eye marah.

Semuanya kemudian berjalan dalam diam. Henry memimpin perjalanan kali ini karena dialah yang tampak paling mengenal wilayah Grenze ini. Berjalan sekitar setengah jam mungkin semakin membuat wajah Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit yang sangat besar dan wajahnya semakin pucat. Bibirnya bahkan sudah berwarna biru seperti orang yang kedinginan. Keringat dingin dan tubuh menggigil menyerang dirinya juga.

Kyuhyun kali ini sudah tiba bisa menahan bobot tubuhnya lagi. Dia kembali saja roboh dan kali ini kesadarannya sepenuhnya hilang. Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah Sungmin yang memadangnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat ketakutan.

.

.

.

"Sekaratmu lama sekali. Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau sekarat beneran,ya?" sebuah suaran sinis menyambut Kyuhyun ketika kesadarannya kembali. Ketika matanya terbuka dengan sempurna, Kyuhyun mendapati bahwa guru sadisnya, pengawas terakhirnya, Kim Heechul yang ternyata berbicara tadi.

"Dimana aku?" Kyuhyun berusaha bertanya.

"Pikir saja sendiri," ucap Heechul acuh yang Kyuhyun sudah sangat yakin Heechul pasti akan berkata seperti ini. Laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini memang menyebalkan dari dulu.

Kyuhyun benar-benar membelakkan matanya ketika mendapati dia tidur di ranjang yang cukup unik. Ranjang itu bukan dari bulu angsa. Paku-paku kecil menghiasinya tanpa ada penghalang kaca bagi Kyuhyun. dengan cepat meloncah, menjauhkan dirinya dari atas ranjang berbahaya berpaku jutaan itu.

"Gyaaa! Kau mau membunuhku, ya?" seru Kyuhyun marah.

"Astaga. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Manipulasi hologram tidak akan membuatmu mati tahu," ucap Heechul dengan nada santai.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun bercengo ria saat mendapati paku-paku itu tidak asli dan ranjang itu kembali seperti semula seperti ranjang pada umumnya.

"Hobimu jelek sekali," hina Kyhyun. Tapi sepertinya Heechul menanggapnya seperti sebuah pujian.

"Hobiku masih lebih berkelas daripada hobimu yang bermain kotak hitam jelek itu," Heechul balas menghina.

"Apa kau bi-" ucapan Kyuhyun terputus ketika mendengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari arah luar bangunan ini.

"Akh, sepertinya tuan mudah menyukai mainan yang kuberikan," ucap Heechul dengan sebuah senyuman. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. Laki-laki ini benar-benar punya tabiat yang buruk. Mainan apa juga yang sampai bisa menghasilkan ledakan berbahaya seperti itu?

Kyuhyun dengan panik menegok ke arah luar jendela dan dia mendapati asap yang sangat hitam sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Sungmin sama sekali. Kyuhyun takut mainan itu malah membunuh Sungmin yang _notebene _sangat lemah.

Kyuhyun berbalik ke arah Heechul dan berteriak marah,"Yak! Permainan apa yang kau berikan padanya! Dia bisa mati tahu!"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melompat ke arah pohon yang dekat dengan jendela tempatnya berada dan meloncat turun ke tanah melalui pohon itu. Kyuhyun berlari secepat mungkin ke arah asap tebal itu berasal. Kyuhyun sampai pada sebuah taman yang cukup besar dan kemudian dia berlari masuk ke dalam kepulan asap tersebut.

"Sungmin! Sungmin! Dimana kau!" Kyuhyun terus saja berteriak demikian, tapi sama sekali tidak ada balasan dari Sungmin. Semakin paniklah Kyuhyun dibuatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa ada terpaan angin besar yang menerpanya. Seketika itu juga asap hitam itu ikut menghilang dan saat Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah atas, dia menemukan Sungmin dengan wajah senang sedang mengendarai seekor naga yang berwarna merah.

Sungmin tampak menarik tali pengendalinya yang terikat pada leher naga itu, dan kemudian naga itu perlahan membuka mulutnya dan menyemburkan bola-bola api yang cukup besar lalu meledak saat mengenai tanah yang untungnya cukup jauh dari Kyuhyun.

Sekarang Kyuhyun tahu darimana asal ledakan dan juga asap tebal itu. Ternyata benar-benar dari mainan yang diberikan oleh Heechul. Tapi mainan seekor naga asli? Yang benar saja!

Di sisi Sungmin tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun melihat Yesung yang sedang mengendarai sebuah sapu terbang. Sedangkan Henry tampak puas dengan ilustrasi game hologram yang diberikan heechul padanya dimana Henry dengan leluasa meningkatkan keahlian bertarungnya dengan melawan hologram hidra.

Kyuhyun membatin kesal. Kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang tidak mendapat sambutan baik dari Heechul sedangkan yang lainnya dijamu dengan sangat baik oleh laki-laki sadis itu.

'Ekh, tunggu. Dimana Hawk Eye?' batin Kyuhyun heran. Sedari tadi dia tidak menemukan keberadaan laki-laki berambut blonde itu.

Lagi-lagi ledakan besar terjadi yang sontak saja membuat empat orang yang berada pada tempat yang sama menoleh ke arah sana.

"Ini jelas bukan sebuah permainan tapi pertarungan betulan," ucap Henry saat melihat banyaknya pohon-pohon yang tumbang dan ledakan yang terus menerus terjadi tanpa henti.

Sungmin membuat naganya berpijak di tanah. "Naik sekarang!" perintah Sungmin. Dan kemudian tanpa banyak protes lagi Kyuhyun, Henry, dan Yesung segera naik dan Sungmin dengan cepat memacu naganya untuk terbang ke lokasi pertarungan yang entah dilakukan oleh siapa.

Dalam waktu yang singkat mereka sudah ada di udara bagian tempat pertarungan yang bahkan sudah gundul dan berasap di mana-mana. Dan dari kepulan asap itu terlihat sosok bayangan dua orang yang berusaha untuk memukul satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun terkaget ketika buku mistisnya tiba-tiba saja muncul begitu saja ke udara dan parahnya lagi buku itu muncul di sampingnya yang tidak berada di atas tubuh naga milik Sungmin. Dengan refleks Kyuhyun bergerak untuk memeluk buku itu dan membuatnya kini terjun bebas jatuh ke bawah. Sungmin yang melihat kebodohan Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. Segera dipacu naganya untuk bergerak menuju arah jatuh Kyuhyun. Untung saja naga itu bergerak cukup cepat sehingga kini Kyuhyun berhasil mendarat di tubuh sang naga dan bukan remuk ke tanah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" seru Sungmin marah dan Kyuhyun hanya memasang tampang bodoh minta maaf.

"Tapi itu artinya barier anti sihir besar di sini sudah hilangkan?" ucap Yesung ambigu.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar ucapan itu. Berarti kini dia bisa melakukan sihir besar untuk menghentikan perilaku lebih bodoh yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang itu. Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa pertarungan itu bisa memancing orang-orang kerajaan King of Heart dan King of White datang ke sini? Hey, ini adalah Grenze! Daerah perbatasan. Asap dari kebarakan hutan itu cukup memancing kedua kerajaan untuk mengira bahwa yang melakukannya adalah pihak kerajaan musuh mereka masing-masing.

"Turunkan sedikit nagamu, Sungmin," perintah Kyuhyun.

"Kau gila? Kita bisa mati mendapat salah satu serangan mereka!" balas Sungmin.

"Yak! Tapi tetap membiarkan mereka bertarung bisa membuat pihak kedua kerajaan itu datang ke sini!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Lakukan Sungmin! Kau tidak mau jika kita harus bertemu dengan raja licik King of Hearth itu,kan?" ucap Henry mengancam.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya. Akhirnya dia melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Kyuhyun. Well, memang benar tidak akan baik jika berhubungan dengan raja tidak waras itu.

Sungmin dengan cepat memacu kembali naganya untuk terbang semakin dekat ke arah Hawk Eye dan juga Heechul yang sedang bertarung dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Bahkan Kyuhyun, Henry dan juga Yeusng harus berusah payah utnuk memegang sisik naga itu agar tidak terlempar jauh terbawa angin. Ketika merasa Sungmin sudah berhenti memacu naganya, Kyuhyun membuka buku mistis miliknya dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam halaman buku itu.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah sebuah botol dengan cairan berwarna unggu. Kyuhyun segera menuangkan cairan itu ke tanah dan membuat tanah itu seperti lumpur hisap yang membuat pergerakan Hawk Eye dan juga Heechul benar-benar terkunci, tapi kesenangan Kyuhyun tidak sampai di situ saja ketika berhasil menghentikan perkelahian itu. Kyuhyun kembali menemukan sesuatu yang sangat di luar perkiraannya.

Kyuhyun melihat hantu laki-laki korek api itu kembali dan kini berpindah tepat ada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun bergidik. Dia sadar bahwa hanya dialah yang bisa melihat hantu ini dan lagi-lagi tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan hal buruk ketika hantu ini muncul. Hantu ini adalah bagian dari kerajaan King of Hearth. Tidak mungkin bisa nyasar ke sini. Jika saja tidak ada orang-orang dari kerajaan King of Hearth yang ada disekitar wilayah ini.

"_He's here_," bisik hantu laki-laki korek api itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya. Kyuhyun tahu pasti bahwa orang yang dimaksud hantu itu adalah raja King of Hearth.

"Kita kembali ke villa itu. King of Hearth dengan pasukkannya yang banyak sedang menuju sini. Begitu juga dengan wilayah kerajaan King of White dan yang paling parah Snow White ada di wilayah King of Hearth sebagai backup. Dan kalian berdua berhenti saling melemparkan tatapan mematikan. Kita sedang ada dikeadaan yang genting!" seru Kyuhyun.

Hawk Eye dan juga Heechul mendecak kesal. Mereka segera naik ke atas punggung naga milik Sungmin dan kemudian Sungmin segera memacu naganya untuk terbang.

"Akh tunggu jangan terbang dulu," ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Kyuhyun kembali membuka buku mistis miliknya dan dia menenggelamkan tangan kanannya ke dalam salah satu halaman buku itu. Ketika mendapati apa yang diinginkannya, Kyuhyun segera menarik kembali tangannya. Dan semua orang yang ada di sana bahkan Kyuhyun sebenarnya terkaget ketika apa yang diambilnya ada sebuah cahaya yang ketika sudah berada di luar buku, cahaya itu terbang dengan sendirinya dan menuju bagian tengah dari arena yang pertarungan yang dipakai Hawk Eye dan juga Heechul sebenarnya. Cahaya itu berubah menjadi sebuah pedang yang sangat besar yang menacap di tengah arena tersebut.

"Yak! Apa maskudnya ini! dengan ini mereka malah akan melacak kita!" seru Heechul marah.

"Dengan pertarungan kalian mereka sudah mengetahuinya tahu! Mereka tidak akan semudah itu terbodohi dan tidak tahu bahwa asap itu bukan dari masing-masing kerajaan yang mereka musuhi!" seru Kyuhyun,"dan lagi pedang besar ini sebagai barier anti sihir besar yang akan dipakai kedua kerajaan itu. Selamat pada perkelahian kalian, barier itu kini telah rusak," lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Pedang itu perlahan menjadi transparan!" seru Henry yang membuat semua orang beralih menatap pedang besar itu.

"Dia benar," ucap Yesung takjub melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

"Dengan ini keberadaan pedang itu tidak akan merugikan kita dan malah akan sangat menguntungkan kita," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu dari mana tentang kedatangan kedua kerajaan itu. Walaupun kau adalah seorang user, kau tidak punya kemampuan navigasi," ucap Heechul menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Hantu ini yang memberitahukannya," ucap Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menunjuk ke arah sampingnya tempat hantu itu masih ada.

"Akh, aku lupa kalau aku yang hanya bisa melihatnya," ucap Kyuhyun,"kalian satu persatu ke sini. Aku akan membuat sesuatu supaya kalian bisa melihatnya,"perintah Kyuhyun.

Satu persatu mulai mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun meletakkan tangan kanannya di mata mereka. dan mereka terperanjat melihat sesosok manusia transparan yang ada dis amping Kyuhyun.

Yang paling terlihat kaget adalah Hawk Eye. Laki-laki berambut blonde itu tanpa mengenali sosok hantu itu. "Kim Ryeowook?" tanyanya ragu-ragu sekaligus ada terselipkan wajah bahagia di sana.

Hantu itu hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sekarang sudah tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mengabdi pada Snow White,kan? Karena tanpa kekuatannya aku bisa kembali hidup lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam wujud hantu, sih, Eunhyuk."

Heechul berwajah panik dan bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini? Karakter yang sudah mati tidak akan pernah bisa muncul kembali. Bahkan sebagai hantu."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Dari kemarin kalian terus saja mengatakan bahwa dunia ini tidak nyata dan lagi kalian mengatakan kami ini karakter. Apa maksudnya ini? Tentu saja ini adalah dunia nyata tempat kita dibesarkan dan kita bukan sebuah pion permainan! Dan lagi apa itu penyakit _Sleeping Death_?"

Henry dan Yesung mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Sungmin. Walaupun mereka tidak mendengarnya terlalu jelas saat berada di air terjun bawah tanah itu, tapi tetap saja mereka mendengarkannya sedikit dan hal itu membuat mereka mengerutkan kening mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Heechul saling bertatapan. "Sepertinya sudah saatnya memberitahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya dengan lebih jelas," ucap Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review~~~**

**Tika: **Yep. Kyuhyun ilmuan dan Sungmin itu sleeping princenya. Lalu dunia yang kyuhyun masuki itu dunia virtual yang dibuat agar orang-orang yang terjangkit penyakit itu bisa membuat kenangan. Kan orang pasti hidupnya lebih menyenangkan jika tidak biasa dan lebih fantasi. Bisa terbang, dll. Inti ceritanya ya seputar bagaimana membuat orang-orang itu bangun dari penyakit itu. Sebetulnya dengan program virtual yang dirancang Kyuhyun sebelumnya sudah bisa membuat orang-orang itu bangun, tapi sayangnya orang yang bernama Snow White itu menyabotase program tersebut dan yang terjadi bukan malah kenangan indah malah kenangan buruk dan bahkan mereka bisa mati di dunia virtual itu dalam arti di dunia nyata juga. Smoga dengan ini sudah mulai mengerti.

**Angel137: **Yep, Kyuhyun ilmuannya. Sungmin memang Sleeping Prince. Sudah dibertahu di chpt yg kemarin,kan? ;) Ada walau hanya dikit. Aku tidak pandai buat romance jadi hanya bisa implict saja. Makasih sudah suka chingu *hug* Ini sudah dilanjut!~~ Sorry, Snow Whitenya masih dirahasiakan terlbih dahulu. Tidak seru kalau sudah ketahuan hehee….

**rizkyumin1004: **Mian, sosok asli Snow White masih belum bisa diungkap. Tidak seru jika sudah tahu siapa yang sebenarnya. menurutku cocok juga Shindong jd kelinci, soalnya dia gendut *plakk* Hehe.. emangsih. Soalnya Sungmin juga identik dengan kelinci. BunnyMin~~~

**Qichul: **Yap, Kyuhyun ilmuan itu. Makasih buat reviewnya! Ini sudah dilanjut! smoga menyukainya~~

**ryeong: **Mian sebesar-besarnya tidak bisa update cepat *pundung dipojokkan* Ada kok. Di sini sudah muncul Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk tapi masih sedikit dan lagi munculnya rada belakang hehe… ini udh dilanjut! smoga menyukainya~~

**gyu1315: **Ini sudah dilanjut! Semoga semakin suka,ya!~~

**iloyalty1:** Yang jadi Sleeping prince itu Sungmin sedangkan Kyuhyun yang jadi ilmuannya n_n

**A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca bahkan mereview!~~**


End file.
